HINATA La Venganza Del Clan Hyuuga
by tati-hyuuga-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de la masacre uchiha hubiese sido la masacre Hyuuga?Un mundo donde Neji asesina a todo el clan Hyuuga dejando como única sobreviviente a Hinata Hyuuga su hermana menor.. ¡pasen y lean!
1. Prólogo

¿Qué pasaría si en vez de la masacre uchiha hubiese sido la masacre Hyuuga?Un mundo donde Neji asesina a todo el clan Hyuuga dejando como única sobreviviente a Hinata Hyuuga su hermana menor.. ¡pasen y lean!

En este fic Neji sera el hermano mayor de Hinata y todo el clan uchiha estará vivo

PRÓLOGO

En el distrito hyuuga, en una pequeña habitación se puede ver a una niña de unos 6 años aproximadamente,con unos peculiares ojos color lavanda carácteristicos de su familia y su cabello de un inusual negro-azulado llorar, y gritar desconsoladamente pidiendo ayuda aún sabiendo que nadien la escucharía, a partir de ese momento estaría sola.

imágenes pasan por su cabeza como si de un genjutsu se tratara, pero por más que quisiera que solo fuera parte de su imaginación no era así y ella lo sabía perfectamente

Correr y correr era lo único que podia hacer es ese momento por lo que alguna vez llamo hogar, pidíendole a dios encontrar algun rastro de vida pero parecía ser que el universo le estaba jugando una broma pesada, cada vez que abría una puerta para entrar en una habitación se encontraba con cuerpos de lo que fue su familia y el suelo completamente cubierto de sangre, trato de cerrar los ojos y salir corriendo hacia la siguiente habitación pero todo lo que veia en la primera se repetía en la segunda y se volvía a repetír como si estuviera dando vueltas en círculos.

Hasta que paró en seco al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar soltar una que otra lágrima, sus piernas temblaban hasta el punto que penso que iba a caer, se llevo las dos manos a la boca para evitar que un grito desgarrador saliera de esta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ahí en el suelo se encontraba su prima Hanabi, a quien ella consideraba su hermanita menor, aunque Hanabi a veces la trataba mal siempre le habia dado buenos consejos, a pesar de que tenia muy corta edad ella siempre fue más decidida y tenía mucha mas determinación lo que hacia que hinata le tomará mucho cariño ya que ella quería ser igual, quisó salir de ahí rapidamente pero al abrir la puerta nunca se imaginó que aquello que vería fuera peor que lo que venía viendo hace algunos minutos, allí frente a sus ojos se encontraban sus padres en el suelo completamente muertos, hinata sentía como su corazón se oprimía al ver aquella imágen que estaba segura quedaría grabada en su mente para toda su vida

No pudo evitar caer de rodillas junto a los cuerpos de sus padres y abrazarlos dejando salir de su boca unos adudibles sollozos, sintío que su cuerpo ya no le respondia y su mente se estaba nublando, ya pronto se desmayaría, pero una sombra a su lado la hizo recobrar los pocos sentidos que le quedaban y con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó colocándose de pie, al subir la mirada lentamente pudo reconocer la silueta que estaba junto a ella, era su hermano mayor neji, estaba cubierto de sangre por toda la ropa, tenia un kunai ensangrentado en su mano, mismo con el que habia matado a sus padres, miraba a hinata con una mirada de odio, la pequeña hyuuga no pudo reaccionar y lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue un leve onii-san entrecortado cuando volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar que era lo que habia ocurrido fue interrumpida por las manos de su hermano que se dirigeron directamente a su cuello apretandolo y de paso levantandola del suelo, en ese presiso momento sentía miedo confusion angusta, ya no podia respirar pero cuando penso que todo en su vida iba a terminar escucho decir a su hermano que lo odiara, que búscara poder y que vengara a todo su clan -odiame buscame y matame- fueron las últimas palabras que logro escuchar hinata antes de caer incosiente

cuando despertó estaba en el hospital de konoha y despúes de incorporarse hasta quedar sentada en aquella camilla de hospital lo primero que paso por su pequeña mente fue VENGANZA

una meta que cumplir, una venganza esta por desatarse, y una chica dispuesta a todo por cumplirla

Hola soy nueva en esto de escribir fics ya he leido muchos y me llego la inspiracion de escribir mi propio fic(y como ven aqui vengo con una de mis locas ideas) por favor sean considerados tomando en cuenta que es mi primer fic quiero saber sus sugerencias y opiniones(constructivas) para mejorarlo.. cualquier error comunicarmelo soy un poco torpe con respecto a la escritura espero les haya gustado la trama esperare sus comentarios con mucha emoción

Nos estamos leyendo! Bye Bye


	2. Capítulo Uno: Amigos O Enemigos

Capitulo Uno

Amigos O Enemigos

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde lo sucedido ese día, el mismo en el que perdió a toda su familia, y fue engañada por su hermano a quien tanto admiraba y queria mucho, pero ya ella no era la misma, a partir de "ese dia" ya no era la misma tonta e ingenua hinata que todos conocian y humillaban por no tener suficiente poder para para ser una digna hyuuga, pero eso quedo en el pasado

Cada dia de esos cinco años, ella los había aprovechado entrenando día y noche, hasta el punto que se quedaba sin chacra y caía incosiente directamente al suelo, mentiría si dijera que los primeros años no lloraba y gritaba sola en su habitación, pero al pasar el tiempo cada vez se hacia más y más fuerte, incluso ya no tartamudeaba ni se sonrojaba fácilmente, además solo llegaba a desmayarse cuando estaba entrenando, incluso ahora siempre mantenía el ceño fruncido y en su mente solo pensaba en su meta: Matar a Neji Hyuuga y reconstruir su clan

Para eso necesitaría entrenar más, es por eso que necesitaba entrar a la academia ninja, conseguir un sensei que la instruya y le enseñe nuevas técnicas para poder cumplir con su objetivo, hablaria con el hokage y asistiría a la academia ninja

6 MESES DESPUES

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el último escritorio con su brazo izquierdo apoyaba su codo en la mesa y con la palma de la misma apoyaba su cabeza, mientras que con la derecha realizaba un leve ruido en la mesa con ayuda de sus uñas, mantenia el ceño fruncido y su mente lo único que pensaba era como es que había llegado a ese punto, ah si ya recordaba, habia asistido a la academia ninja incluso llego a ser la mejor de su generación, pero eso no le era suficiente, su hermano se habia graduado de la academia ninja cuando tenía siete años, y llego a ser ambu cuando recién habia cumplido los 13 incluso siempre lo habian considerado como un "genio". ella ya tenia once años de edad y aun era genin, la oji perla bufó ante aquel pensamiento.

Pero bueno todo esfuerzo tiene su mérito y allí estaba ella a partir de ahora le asignarían un tutor para comenzar con su entrenamiento y cumplir con su objetivo.

La Hyuuga estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta del alboroto formado por dos chicas que estaban peleando por ver quien entra primero a la sala, y por si fuera poco lanzandose insultos la una a la otra. La peli negro-azulado voltea a ver molesta por sobre su hombro dispuesta a gritarle a esas chicas ruidosas que hagan silencio de una vez o si no se veria obligada a callarlas por su propia cuenta por haberla interrumpido en sus pensamientos

pero justo cuando iba a gritar el ruido ceso, dio gracias a dios por que no queria formar un alboroto, no, por ahora, vio de reojo las causantes del ruido y pudo visualizar que eran una chicas que conocia muy bien, ellas cuando estaban en la academia le insistian muchas veces que las ayudara a entrenar para impresionar a un chico, uchiha para ser exactos, pero ella solo les respondía con un simple: _largense que no tengo tiempo que perder_ , junto a la mas fría de las miradas.

Sabía que una de las chicas respondia al nombre de Sakura Haruno de ojos color jade y cabello rosa, mientras que la otra se le conoce como Ino Yamanaka de ojos color verdes y de cabello rubio. Cuando creyó que todo el ruido habia terminado vío unos asientos más alante que el de ella,como un chico de cabello rubio salía volando de su asiento hasta caer directamente al suelo gracias a un golpe marca Sakura

La peli-rosa habia golpeado a aquel chico solo para saludar y darle los buenos dias al chico que se encuentra sentado con las manos entrelazadas y con un toque frío en su mirada.

La hyuuga supo al instante que el que se encontraba en el suelo sobandose un chichón que sobresalía de su cabeza por el golpe recibido de la Haruno, se hace llamar Naruto Uzumaki de ojos color azul como el mismo cielo y su cabello color rubio, y como olvidarlo si se lo pasa gritando por toda la aldea su nombre y diciendo que sera el proximo hokage, y el otro chico que veía a Sakura con una mirada fría, ese era Sasuke Uchiha, ojos y cabellos color azabache como si representara la misma noche, el segundo mejor de su generacion despúes de ella, la oji-perla lo conoce gracias a que su hermano estudiaba con el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, icluso ellos llegaron a realizar misiones juntos cuando estaban de ambu, claro, también lo conocia gracias a su club de fans que se lo pasan acosandolo en cada momento

De repente Hinata vuelve a posar su mirada perla sobre el chico rubio cuando este se quejaba, gritando que hacia a Sasuke tan especial que todas las chicas lo perseguian todo el tiempo, _siempre era Sasuke, Sasuke que tiene de interesante ese chico_ , decia el chico de ojos azules mientras se subia al escritorio y miraba fijamente a el chico de cabello y ojos azabache, este en cambio ni se movio de su puesto y solo lo miraba, como preguntandose que hacia ese perdedor tan cerca de el. Cuando el uchiha iba a golpearlo porque ya lo estaba sacado de sus casillas

Fue cuando un chico que estaba sentado abajo del escritorio donde se encontraba naruto,se mueve un poco provocando que naruto se moviera hacia alante y trayendo como consecuencia un beso entre el y el Uchiha

La Hyuuga miraba todo desde el lugar donde se encontraba y veia como ambos chicos se agarraban de sus cuellos como queriendo evitar vomitar por tal acto. Su mirada cambio de rumbo y se fijo como todas las chicas se reunian formando un aura oscura, tronandose los dedos de las manos, y mirando a naruto con una mirada asesina, gritando que alguna de ellas querian ser el primer beso del Uchiha, naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba siendo golpeado por todas las chicas que se encontraban en esa sala, a exepcion de Hinata

La oji-perla solo podia pensar que todos esos chicos estaban perdiendo su tiempo haciendo estúpidas bromas, ella no tenía tiempo que perder, y no permitiria que alguno de ellos fuera un estorbo en su objetivo de ser asi, no lo pensaria dos veces para quitarlo de su camino

Justo cuando ya se estaba cansando de esos ruidos que hacian todas esas chicas al golpear al rubio, estaba dispuesta a salir de ese lugar, no valla a ser que la estúpides pudiera contagiarse, fue cuando dejo de escuchar ruidos y vio que todos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos, y allí de frente, se encontraba uno de sus senseis, Iruka, dispuesto a comenzar el motivo por el cual todos se encontraban alli reunidos.

...

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios espero que les guste el capi, a este fics aun no le tengo un final cualquier opinión, sugerencia, o petición pueden hacerlo y yo tratare de cumplirles si no afecta mucho la trama de la historia

Gracias especiales a : **Noa, Naruhina, chinthya** y **guest**... tratare de pensar en sus sugerencias

Nos estamos leyendo Bye Bye


	3. Capítulo Dos: El Nuevo Equipo Siete

Capítulo Dos: El Nuevo Equipo Siete

 **-A partir de hoy todos son ninjas, para llegar a este punto pasaron muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos, pero eso no es nada lo que viene sera mucho peor, ahora son solo genins, el primer nivel ninja-** hablaba feliz y orgulloso el antiguó sensei de academía de esa nueva generación, Iruka

Hinata, solo prestaba atención a lo que Iruka decía, frució levemente el ceño cuando lo escuchó continúar diciendo:

- **Todos los genins serán agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes, cada equipo será encabezado por un jounin, es decir, un ninja de élite-**

La oji-perla bufó ante esa explicación, si la unían a alguno de esos perdedores lo que haría sería perder el tiempo, lo único que haría su supuesto equípo era hacer estorbo, ella sola podía con una mision, despúes de todo era una hyuuga. Trató de calmarse mientras seguía escuchando

- **Haremos que cada equipó este balanceado en fuerza y hábilidades en eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos-**

Iruka, mostró unos papeles que se encotraban en sus manos, anunciando previamente los equipos.

\- **El equipo siete estará conformado por: Naruto Uzumaki, -** el rubio al escuchar su nombre, levanto el rostro, - **Sasuke Uchiha, -** El grito de ambos chicos no se hizó esperar, se miraron fijamente con odio, quienes los vieran jurarían que, de esas miradas salían chispas que chocaban entre si, no les dió tiempo de reclamar que los cambiaran de equipo, cuando Iruka reveló el siquiente nombre - **y por último, Hinata Hyuuga,** todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la única Hyuuga sobreviviente, sin embargo, La oji-perla lo único que hizó fue fruncir aun más el ceño y cerrar los ojos pesadamente, aguantando las ganas de decirles a esos perdedores que, aunque ellos estuvieran en "su" equipo, no contarán con ella para nada, ella estaría por su propia cuenta

Mientras la hyuuga estaba pérdida en sus pensamiento todos las chicas gritaban molestas, hasta que se escuhó nuevamente, a Iruka continuar con el siguiente equipo

- **El equipo 8** **estará conformado por: sakura haruno, -** La peli-rosa levanta el rostro con la esperanza de que al menos le toque un buen equipo,- **kiba Inuzuka, -** un chico de cabello y ojos negros con unas extrañas marcas en el rostro sonreía arrogantemente, - **y por último Shino Aburame,** un chico de cabello negro y aspecto extraño, acomodaba con ayuda de un dedo, los lentes que traía puesto.

Sakura al ver, a su nuevo equipo suspiró sonoramente, cuantó le hubiese gustado estar en el mismo equipo del Uchiha. Ino que estaba justo detrás del asiento de la Haruno, sonreía victoriosamente y se burlaba de su ex-amiga por tener un equipo tan patético, según ella. Un chico que estaba al lado de ella, de cabello negro en forma de piña, le dijo que no celebrara antes de tiempo, a lo que la rubia le responde: no importa en que equipo esté, mientras no sea contigo. Entonces la voz de Iruka se escuchó nuevamente

- **El equipo diez estará integrado por: Ino Yamanaka,** la rubia cruzó los dedos para que no le tocará ningún perdedor, cuando de repente escuchó **Shikamaru Nara,** el peli-negro sonrió de manera arrogante mirando a la rubia, esta solo atinó a colocar sus manos en puños y gruñir de la ira, cuando se escucha el nombre del último integrante- **Chouji Akimichi,** Un chico gordo, cabello castaño y con extrañas marcas en forma de espirales en cada lado de su rostro, se encontraba comiendo sus papitas, como si nunca lo hubiesen llamado, la Yamanaka al ver al otro integrante, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza como si le doliera, susurrando un leve "noo"

En eso, se levanta Naruto de golpe de su asiento y le grita a Iruka, que un gran ninja como lo es él, no puede estar en el mismo equipo que ese Uchiha, Iruka por su lado le responde que, en su equipo tiene a la primera y a el segundo mejor en toda su generación, mientras que el, era el peor de todos.

\- **Para tener a un equipo balanceado, colocamos a los dos mejores estudiantes con el peor, -** añadió Iruka. Esas palabras bastaron para que todos los presentes se burlarán del Uzumaki, todos exepto Hinata y Sasuke, el segundo solo se limitó a sonreirle de medio lado, cuando iba a hablar, una voz suave pero a la vez fría lo interrumpió

\- **Solo asegurensen de no meterse en mi camino, y de no ser solo estorbos perdedores,** los nombrados voltearon a donde se escuchó la voz y notaron que se trataba de la Hyuuga, fue en ese preciso momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, sin saber que sus vidas cambiarían a partir de ahora, por que el destino ya tenía sus caminos preparados, pero, la pregunta era: ¿ Para bien? o ¿ Para mal ?

- **Despúes del almuerzo conoceran a sus nuevos maestros jounins, hasta entonces descansen** , - agregó Iruka para mejorar el ambiente, que se estaba formando.

El nuevo equipo siete se miraron otra vez con odio, Naruto hacía Sasuke, el Uchiha hacía Hinata, y la oji-perla a ambos, luego todos comenzaron a salir, dispuestos a almorzar.

Pasaron horas despúes del almuerzo, y el actual equipo siete se encontraba en la misma sala donde Iruka había seleccionado a los actuales equipos. Esperando al que sería su nuevo maestro

La hyuuga se encontraba sentada en uno de los primeros asientos, con su espalda recargada sobre la silla, y sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, a la derecha estaba Sasuke, Tambien sentado, con ambas manos recargadas sobre el escritorio, y con las palmas sostenía su cabeza, Naruto, se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, formando un alboroto de por que su sensei no había llegado.

Todos estaban molestos, ya era tarde, todos los otros equipos ya habían conocido a su nuevo maestro y se marcharon, ellos tres se encontraban solos, el único que hablaba era Naruto, hasta que al uzumaki se le ocurrió una gran idea para darle la bienvenida a quien sea que entrará por esa puerta próximamente

El rubio agarró un borrador de pizarra y una silla, la misma en la que se subió para colocar el borrador entre la puerta

 **-¿que haces, idiota?-** le preguntó el azabache al rubio

 **-eso le pasa por llegar tarde-** le respondió, bajandose de la silla de un salto

- **nuestro maestro, es un jounin, un ninja de élite ¿crees que caíga con eso?-** añadió, esta vez la hyuuga que hasta ahora permanecia callada

En eso, se ve una mano a punto de abrir la puerta, los presentes voltean intrigados, cuando la puerta se abre completamente, el borrador cae justo en la cabeza del ninja que acababa de entrar

Naruto al ver que su broma funcionó, se echa reir sonoramente, Mientras que Sasuke solo pronuncia un leve **\- hmp, que tonto-** y la Hyuuga, simplemente se limitó a pensar,si realmente ese sujeto era un jounin.

Fue entonces, que el maestro, se agacha a recoger el borrador. Era un sujeto de cabello Plateado, con su rostro completamente oculto, solo se le podia notar un ojo de color negro. Cuando el nuevo maestro del equipo siete se reicorpora, se coloca una mano sobre su menton a manera de pensar y dice:

 **-umh, ¿como se los digo? ¿cual fue mi primera imprecion de ustedes?, son una bola de idiotas-** dice tan rápido como lo piensa, el jounin

Los genins al escuchar la opinión del único jounin allí, Fueron envueltos por un aura de decepción, aura que desaparecio cuando escucharon al maestro hablar de nuevo

 **-bueno, como ya lo sabrán seré su nuevo maestro,¿porque no salimos de este lugar y nos vamos a uno mejor?, para poder presentarnos formalmente-** apenas y finalizó la oración, cuando ya estaba saliendo, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Los genins no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo

Ya en un lugar apartado, el jounin se encontraba apoyado en una baranda, mientras que al frente los genins estaban sentados en unas escaleras, sin decir palabra alguna

 **\- Muy bien-** comenzó el peli-plateado - **por que no se presentan de uno en uno-** Dijo sin mucho interes

\- **¿presentarnos? y que se supone que debemos decir-** preguntó con su típico tono de voz el uchiha

\- **Lo que les gusta, lo que les digusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así-** aclaró el jounin, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho

- **Por que no nos da un ejemplo, presentandose primero usted-** habló el rubio, con clara razón

 **-¿Yo?-** preguntó el peli-plateado apuntandose a el mismo - **Yo soy Kakashi Hatake-** comenzó - **las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mi sueño para el futuro, nunca había pensado en eso. En cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos-** finalizó el jounin

- **No dijo nada importante lo único que dijo fue su nombre-** dijo Naruto al nija de elite

 **-Suficiente-** volvio a hablar el mayor - **si tienes tantas ganas de hablar presentate-** hablo hacia Naruto

 **-De veras!-** comenzó el rubio- **yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, realmente me gusta mucho el ramen, odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazon con ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos, y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage-** finalizo el Uzumaki, con mucho entusiasmo y determinacion

 **\- umh, muy bien siguiente-** hablo nuevamente el profesor para que continuaran las presentaciones

- **Mi nombre, es Sasuke Uchiha,-** comenzó el azabache, con su todo de voz frío e indiferente- **me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque va a convertirse en realidad, voy a ser mejor que mi hermano mayor en todo lo que me proponga-** finalizó el Uchiha

Kakashi se le quedo mirando y dijo- **la ultima-**

 **\- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga,-** comenzó esta vez la hyuuga, mantenia el ceño fruncido y sus palabras eran indiferentes- **lo que me guste o me disguste no son sus problemas, mi pasatiempo es entrenar muy duro para cumplir mi meta: voy a reestablecer mi clan y destruir a alguien en especifico-** finalizó con un aura oscura que la cubria

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en la Hyuuga hasta que el único, jounin allí decidio continuar

\- Bien, cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas, tendremos nuestra primera mision mañana

 **\- sii-** gritaba Naruto muy entusiasmado **-¿que clase de mision será?-** preguntó el rubio

 **\- una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos-** aclaró Kakashi

 **\- ¿que, que?-** insistió nuevamente naruto con mucha curiosidad

 **\- Un ejercicio de supervivencia-** agrego el nija elite, serio- **esto no sera como su entrenamiento previo, de los 27 graduados que estuvieron aqui solo 9 seran aceptados como genins, los otros 18 seran rechados y reenviados a la academia, en otras palabras esto es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas, y las probabilidades de que reprueben es minimos de 69%.**

 **Asi es como es, yo decido si aprueba o no. vallan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja-** Finalizó el peli-plateado, dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero se paró, y aun de espaldas dijo:

es todo ya pueden irse, ahh mañana mejor no desayunen o si no, van a vomitar.

...

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. El próximo será la prueba de los cascabeles

¿Quién no conseguirá un cascabel?

¿Alguna sugerencia para el próximo capi?

dejen sus comentarios, los estare esperando con muchas ansias

Nos estamos leyendo Bye! Bye!


	4. Capítulo 3: La Desición Final de Kakashi

Eran las 5 a.m, la hora que habían acordado para ir a entrenar, el cielo aún se encontraba oscuro, y los tres gennins, llegaban de diferentes direcciones

Naruto apenas y mantenía los ojos abiertos, caminaba como un sonámbulo, pareciera que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche

Sasuke, como siempre, caminaba serio, pero aun así en su rostro se veía que aun tenia sueño, y que hacia un esfuerzo inhumano para estar de pie

Hinata, por su parte venía con el ceño fruncido, y se le podía notar que no tenía nada de sueño, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a no dormir mucho, y ese día no era la excepción

Cuando llegaron a un determinado punto, Naruto se sentó en el suelo, Hinata y Sasuke, se dieron la espalda uno al otro, ambos cruzaron sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y se quedaron así por un buen momento

Pasaron horas y horas, ya estaba amaneciendo y por consiguiente, el cielo se estaba aclarando cada vez más, los tres gennins ya estaban molestos, su sensei se había tardado, y mucho, lo único que se escuchaba era el cantar de los pájaros, hasta que una voz se escuchó y una figura apareció ante ellos, era nada más y nada menos que su sensei

 **-¿Buenos días a todos, listos para su primer día?** \- les preguntó el jounin a los tres chicos que se encontraban molestos frente a el

 **-Oiga, llego tarde** \- le recriminó Naruto, con su típico alboroto, mientras que Sasuke solo asentía y Hinata lo vio con una mirada neutra

 **-Un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino así que tuve que tomar el sendero largo-** se excusó el peli-plata, sin darle mucha importancia

 **-Bien, vamos a comenzar** \- informó, el sensei para proseguir a colocar un reloj, en uno de los tres troncos que habían cerca de allí, y ajustarlo para que sonara justo al medio día

 **-Su misión es muy sencilla-** dijo, sacando de su porta kunais dos cascabeles para que su equipo los viera

 **\- Tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles de eso se trata todo-** continúo - **Si no han logrado quitármelas, al medio día se irán sin almuerzo, van a estar sentados frente a esos troncos, y verán comer mi almuerzo frente a ustedes-** finalizó el jounin señalando los tres troncos, en donde había colocado el reloj

 **-Un momento-** interrumpió Hinata, - **Nosotros somos tres, y solo hay dos cascabeles** \- aclaró la hyuuga al ver los cascabeles que tenía su sensei

 **-Muy lista, Hinata-** alagó el sensei a su alumna **-De esa manera al menos uno de ustedes terminara atado, y finalmente descalificado por fallar al completar la misión, y por consiguiente volverá a la academia-** explicó Kakashi, haciendo sonar una vez más los cascabeles **-Pueden utilizar cualquier arma incluyendo la shuriken, si no están preparados para matarme no serán capaces de quitarme los cascabeles-**

Los tres gennins se colocaron en posición de ataque, sacando de su porta kunai, algún arma para atacar y poder conseguir los cascabeles

 **-Cuando diga comiencen, pueden empezar-** hablo nuevamente Kakashi

Naruto aprovechó el momento en que el peli-plata estaba hablando para tomarlo desprevenido y así poderle quitar su cascabel, - _Será muy fácil_ -pensó, el rubio Con un kunai en su mano, fue corriendo hacia su objetivo

Todo lo que paso a continuación fue tan rápido que ni Hinata, ni Sasuke supieron que fue lo paso, ni el mismo Naruto sabia como había terminado así, lo único que sabían era lo que veían

Kakashi con su mano derecha le sostiene la cabeza a naruto, mientras que con la izquierda tiene agarrada el brazo del mismo, con la que tenía el kunai, apuntando hacia el mismo

 **-No se apresuren, no he dicho comiencen aun-** dijo el único jounin allí, todavía sostenía a Naruto. Hinata y Sasuke se sorprendieron y como acto reflejo dieron dos pasos hacia atrás

 _-Es muy rápido-_ pensó Sasuke un poco sorprendido

 _-Con que así es un jounin, esto será muy divertido-_ pensó Hinata con una sonrisa de medio lado arrogante en su cara

 **-Bueno llegaste a mí con la pura intención de destruirme, así que como puedo decirlo, están empezando a caerme bien muchachos -** decía Kakashi mientras soltaba a Naruto y retrocedía dos pasos para continuar

 **-Listos y... comiencen-** apenas termino de hablar cuando los tres gennins saltaron rápidamente hacia los árboles.

 **-Un ninja debe saber esconderse de manera efectiva-** Kakashi comenzó a emplear su lección, una vez que su equipo se había escondido.

Sasuke se había ocultado bajo unos arbustos, y Hinata detrás de unos árboles disminuyendo su chacra hasta un punto mínimo, para no ser presenciados

- **Vaya, al parecer lo entendieron, se están ocultando bien-** hablo Kakashi para sí mismo, pero al captar una presencia a su lado, voltea y todo pensamiento de alago a su grupo se desvanece cuando vio allí de frente a Naruto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, retándolo a tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en vez de ocultarse como lo hacía sus compañeros de equipo

- **Si eres comparado con los otros, tu eres un poco... raro-** le dijo el peli-plata sin un toque de delicadeza a su alumno

 **-Lo único raro aquí es su corte de cabello-** responde Naruto molesto por el comentario de su sensei

Naruto va corriendo a donde su maestro dispuesto a quitarle de una vez esos cascabeles y terminar con todo, pero se detiene en seco al notar al jounin meter una mano en su porta kunais

 **-Técnicas de batallas shinobi parte uno, Taijutsu, el arte físico-** explicó el jounin aun con la mano en su porta kunais

 _-¿Taijutsu?, eso es combate mano a mano, entonces ¿por qué está buscando un arma?-_ pensó el Uzumaki, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que en vez de sacar un arma, saca ¿un libro?

 **-¿Por que saca ese libro?-** preguntó el rubio con confusión en su cara

 **-¿Porque?, para investigar que pasa en la historia por supuesto-** responde a la pregunta, empezando a leer ese extraño libro de portada anaranjada. - **No dejes que te incomode, con tus débiles ataques, no importara mucho si estoy leyendo o no-** responde el jounin sin ningún interés

 **-Hey, que quiere decir con mis débiles ataques, lo derrotare tan fácilmente que no sabrá quien lo golpeo ¡de veras!-** chilló el rubio corriendo hacia su objetivo, cuando estuvo cerca su mano fue formando un puño para golearlo, pero no estuvo ni cerca ya que Kakashi lo bloqueó con su mano izquierda, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo incluso aun seguía leyendo el libro, el rubio se molestó aún más y sin pensarlo mucho, trato de darle un patada, pero Kakashi lo esquivo agachándose, Naruto pensó que esa era su oportunidad, y rápidamente vuelve a formar el puño con su mano y golpea con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde está su sensei agachado, pero lo único que logra tocar es aire, Kakashi había desaparecido, aún estaba asimilando lo sucedido cuando escucho una voz detrás suyo

 **-No dejes a tu enemigo atrás de ti todo el tiempo-** decía Kakashi mientras se agachaba nuevamente y con sus manos formaba el sello del tigre (ese que es, con cuatro dedos levantados y los otros los usa para unir sus manos)

 **-Jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja, mil años de muerte-** fue lo último que escucho Naruto, antes que sintiera una leve incomodidad en su... trasero, y saliera volando al rio que estaba cerca de ahí, mientras Kakashi retomaba nuevamente su lectura

 _-Esto no se puede quedar así, atacare desde el agua... ¡ahora!-_ pensó Naruto mientras sacaba dos shuriken de su porta kunais y los lanzaba hacia su objetivo, estos fueron sujetados por Kakashi con tan solo dos dedos, todo mientras seguia leyendo su libro extraño. Naruto al ver que su plan fallo salió del agua, con su respiración agitada

 **-Deja de jugar y concéntrate, sabes que no puedes comer tu almuerzo hasta que me quites un cascabel antes del medio día-** dijo serio el jounin, antes de darle la espalda a Naruto y continuar leyendo

 **-Ya se, ya se, ya nos lo dijo, solo me atrapo con la guardia baja ¡de veras!-** decía el hiperactivo Uzumaki, con un plan bajo la manga

Naruto al ver que su sensei le daba la espalda, empleo su mejor Jutsu:- **Multiclones de sombra** \- gritó, mientras que desde el agua salían diez naruto corriendo hacia su objetivo

 _-Así que los rumores eran ciertos, es una habilidad única -_ pensó el peli-plata al ver a tantos Narutos frente a el.

 **-Grandiosa técnica, pero no podrás mantenerla por mucho tiempo-** mientras Kakashi hablaba, otro clon de sombra de naruto venía corriendo atrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta

 **-Hablas como si fueras el mejor Naruto, pero sigues siendo el peor estudiante, no puedes vencerme con ese juts-** el jounin fue interrumpido cuando un clon de Naruto que venía corriendo detrás de él, lo sorprendió agarrándolo fuertemente

Los otros clones, también se lanzaron a agarrarlo de las piernas para que no escapara. El Naruto original dio un salto, en el aire fue formando un puño con su mano derecha, y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la mejilla de su contrincante. Cuando visualiza bien se da cuenta que no era a su sensei a quien había golpeado, fue a uno de sus clones

Frustrado Naruto desase el Jutsu, y comienza a buscar a su sensei con la mirada por todos lados, cuando de repente ve tirado en el suelo ¿un cascabel?

 _-Debió habérsele caído durante mi ataque-_ pensó el rubio, y fue corriendo a agarrar el cascabel, cuando estaba a solo centímetros de tocarlo una cuerda lo agarro de los pies y lo levanto

 **-Si el anzuelo es tan obvio, no lo tomes-** agregó Kakashi, mientras salía de un árbol para tomar el cascabel

Sasuke, quien veía todo, estaba esperando que el jounin bajara su guardia para poder atacarlo, y justo cuando estaba sermoneando a Naruto pensó que era el momento indicado, sin pensarlo saco de su porta kunais, unos shuriken y kunais que ajusto a cada lado de los dedos de sus manos, y los lanzo hacia Kakashi.

Todos los shuriken y kunais que Sasuke lanzo, golpearon a Kakashi. Los tres gennins presentes, se sorprendieron, no era posible que lo derrotara con simples armas ¿O sí? Pero no todo en la vida ninja era tan fácil kakashi no toco el suelo cuando fue rodeado por humo, y su cuerpo fue remplazado por un tronco

- **Fue un Jutsu de sustitución** \- pensaron los tres gennins al ver el tronco en el suelo con las armas pegadas a él, Sasuke inmediatamente salió corriendo de donde estaba, había revelado su ubicación y Kakashi lo podría encontrar.

Hinata por su parte, al ver que su sensei utilizo un Jutsu de sustitución, pensó rápidamente que el original debía estar cerca, volteo la cabeza por todos lados, búscandolo, al sentir una presencia detras de ella inmediatamente y por puro instinto voltío para ver de quien se trataba, intento defenderse pero ya era muy tarde, antes de que su mente se nublara lo último que pudo lograr ver fue que kakashi le habia soplado, y sintío una brisa rodearla.

 **-Rayos, donde estoy ¿me desmaye?-** se pregunta para sí misma Hinata, mientras se levanta del suelo. De repente se acuerda de... Kakashi... los cascabeles... la mision, pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos, cuando ve un rastro de sangre en el suelo

 _-¿Sangre?-_ piensa la Hyuuga y se agacha a tocarla para comprobarlo _-Sí, es sangre pero de ¿quién?_ de imediato sigue el rastro de sangre, pero quedo frustrada al ver que el rastro desaparecÍa

De repente escucho una voz detrás de ella que la llamaba por su nombre _¿esa voz?_ , no lo podía creer era imposible ¿verdad?, volteo rápidamente la vista a la voz que la estaba llamando, y ahí estaba "el", era Neji con una sonrisa burlona ¿ _se estaba burlando de ella?,_ su ropa estaba toda cubierta de sangre y en su mano traía un kunai, pero él no estaba herido, eso significaba que esa sangre era... miro rápidamente el suelo y ahí estaba, su peor pesadilla

Todo su clan estaba ahí, en el suelo, muertos, todos y cada uno de lo que fue su familia, su Mama, su Papa, su prima Hanabí, su guardián Ko. No lo soporto más y callo de rodillas al suelo, se acordó de Neji y levanto la vista rápidamente.

Y hay estaba todavía, no se había movido, seguía sonriendo burlonamente, esa sonrisa le daba asco, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue lo que hizo a continuación

Neji apretó el kunai que tenía en la mano, Y se lo fue llevando lentamente a la boca para saborear la sangre que tenía aquella arma, la sangre de cada una de su familia

 **-Si quieres vengarte, hasta fuerte y mátame-** su voz salió tosca e intimidante, pero eso ya no era nada para la nueva Hinata, si era verdad que al ver a todo su clan otra vez muertos causo en ella un chock momentáneo, pero si hubiese sido la Hinata de antes estuviera llorando, pidiéndole a Neji que regrese a su lado hasta finalmente caer desmayada. Pero esa Hinata ya no existe, nunca más.

La Hyuuga se fue levantando lentamente del suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Neji, con ayuda de sus manos y con un poco de difícultad, hace los sellos que corresponden para activar su Byakugan, y disponerse a tener una batalla con el que creia su hermano, cuando lo activa su vista se ve nublada por la misma brisa que sintío antes de ver a kakashi

Cuando esa corriente de aire y hojas se va, se ve a ella en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

 **-Fue un genjutsu-** grita para ella misma, aun con el Byakugan activado trato de ver donde estaba su sensei, tuvo su oportunidad de quitarle el cascabel y lo pierde por ese genjutsu. Como había podido caer por algo tan bajo, se supone que ella es una Hyuuga, poseedora de uno de los Kekei Genkai más poderosos del mundo ninja, es inmune a genjutsu, no hay nada que esos ojos no puedan ver. Frustrada por sus pensamientos, va en busqueda de su sensei

 **-Valla, ya ha podido cancelarlo-** Dijo el jounin sorprendido desde detrás de un árbol, leyendo su libro, muy pocos gennins son capaces de darse cuenta de los genjutsu

 _-bueno, después de todo es una Hyuuga su byakugan es único-_ pensó Kakashi

- **Asi que aqui estabas-** le habla tranquilamente un azabache, que tenía rato viendo, la actitudes de cierta oji-perla, a Kakashi

- **Técnica de batalla shinobi numero dos, el jutsu de ilusion, Hinata podrá poseer el Byakugan pero para poder desaserlo, necesita reconocerlo-** Explica el jounin, empleando su segunda lección

- _Genjutsu, es simplemente control mental_ \- piensa el Uchiha **-hmp, pudiste engañar a Naruto y a esa Hyuuga, pero yo soy diferente-** le aclara y sonríe de medio lado, se coloca en poscición de ataque y comienza a lanzarle shuriken a su sensei

Kakashi se da cuenta, y comienza a esquivar los shuriken sin mucho esfuerzo - **No sirve de nada que uses ataques normales contra mí-** le aconseja al Uchiha

 **-Te equivocas kakashi no eran para ti-** le responde el azabache sacando un kunai que lanza a una cuerda, haciendo que esta se rompiera accionando una trampa de kunais y shuriken que kakashi logra esquivar por los pelos, el Uchiha aprovecho ese momento de descuido para acercársele por atrás rápidamente y tratar de golpearlo en la cara con una patada con el pie izquierdo, golpe que no llego porque fue bloqueado rápidamente por el brazo izquierdo de kakashi

El jounin agarra el tobillo de este, para que no se suelte pero sasuke intenta golpearlo nuevamente en el rostro con uno de sus brazos pero este lo bloquea con su mano derecha, agarrando también dicho brazo, sasuke intenta darle otra patada con el otro pie, y kakashi para poder evitar ese ataque tuvo que soltar su mano. Ahora tiene ocupadas sus manos sosteniéndole los tobillos a sasuke, este por su lado aprovecha ese momento para alcanzar un cascabel.

Kakashi al ver las intenciones del Uchiha, tuvo que retroceder, pero no evita que el azabache lograra rozar uno de los cascabeles

Sasuke cae al suelo de pie, y comienza a formar sellos - **Estilo de fuego, Jutsu bola de fuego-** grita y coloca su mano alrededor de su boca

 _-¿Qué? Un gennins no puede hacer un Jutsu de fuego requiere de mucho chacra es imposible-_ pensó sorprendido kakashi.

Una gran bola de fuego apareció, quemando parte de la tierra. Cuando Sasuke finaliza su Jutsu nota que su sensei se había escondido, pero a donde a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba o quizás... abajo. Justo cuando miro el suelo una mano broto de la tierra, cerca de donde estaba el, tomándolo del pie izquierdo, hasta después ser adsorbido por la tierra, quedando todo su cuerpo atrapado, lo único que estaba libre era su cabeza

 **-Jutsu terrestre, estilo cazador de cabezas-** explicó el peli-plata saliendo de la tierra y acercándose a él, se agacho para quedar casi a su altura - **no te puedes mover eh, eso es "Ninjutsu", la tercera técnica de batalla shinobi-** aclaró cuando vio que sasuke intentaba moverse

 **-Tienes talento, y estabas en lo cierto eres "diferente" de los otros-** hablo nuevamente- **pero ser "diferente" no siempre es mejor-** Finalizo el jounin, para luego retirarse no sin antes sacar su libro y leerlo

 **-** _debo reconocer que es muy fuerte_ **-** pensó el azabache frustrado, hasta que vio una figura femenina pasar por ahí corriendo

Era nada más y nada menos que Hinata, tenía el Byakugan activado buscando a su sensei, pero una fuente de chacra que venia del suelo llamo su atención, cuando miro a esa dirección lo que vio la sorprendió un poco, pero su mirada seguía igual de neutral que siempre.

 **\- que haces ahí descansando, no puedes jugar al castillo de arena más tarde-** comento la ojo-perla burlonamente al ver la situación actual del Uchiha

 **-Eso es algo que no te incumbe "Hyuuga"-** respondió molesto el Uchiha arrastrando su apellido

- **Tienes razón "Uchiha"-** habló esta vez la hyuuga arrastrando como venganza el apellido del nombrado- **No me interesa, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer-** finalizó la hyuuga sin mucha delicadeza, dándole la espalda y retomando la búsqueda de su sensei.

Después de caminar un buen rato ve a naruto, aun seguía colgando de la cuerda, al parecer tratando de alcanzar un kunai que estaba en el suelo, seguramente para cortar la cuerda ¿será que ya se quedó sin armas?

 _-Son unos tontos-_ pensó la hyuuga al recordar cierto encuentro con el Uchiha y ahora se encuentra con un espectáculo protagonizado por el rubio ¿no le podría haber tocado un equipo peor?

Gracias a su Byakugan logra ver el chacra de Kakashi cerca de donde había colocado el reloj, fue rápidamente hacia allí, ya era casi medio día, y todavía no había conseguido un cascabel. Además que había utilizado por mucho tiempo su Byakugan y ya casi no le quedaba chacra, y el hambre que tenía no la ayudaba mucho

Ya casi cerca ve a su sensei, distraído leyendo su libro. Era su oportunidad de atacarlo por atrás, se colocó en posición de ataque, como siempre le había enseñado su clan, trato de concentrar chacra en las palmas de sus manos. Trataría de cortar los fluidos de chacra en los brazos de su sensei

Con su Byakungan aún activado se fue acercando sigilosamente para que kakashi no la pillara, cuando estaba a tan solo centímetros de su contrincante, atacó con su puño suave, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho el reloj sonar, advirtiendo que ya era medio día

 **-Ya es hora, se acabó tu tiempo-** habló kakashi cerrando su libro, sin mirarla

 _-¿Me había visto?-_ se preguntó la Hyuuga - _Esto no se pude quedar así, definitivamente necesito conseguir esos cascabeles, seré una ninja muy fuerte y vengare a mi clan-_ se auto convenció

 **-No me importa que ya sea medio día, conseguiré un cascabel, y seré una ninja-** le advirtió a su sensei, se colocó en posición de ataque y comenzó a atacar con su puño suave

Kakashi esquivaba sus golpes rápidamente _-_ **El tiempo se ha acabado-** le dijo mientras bloqueaba con una de sus manos una patada que iba dirigida a sus costillas

 **-No me importa-** Volvió a repetir la Hyuuga, tratando de golpearlo con sus palmas - _Un solo golpe y será suficiente para provocarle dolor y poderle quitar un cascabel-_ pensó la hyuuga

- **Entonces no me dejas otra opción Hinata-** le advirtió el peli-plata, apareciendo detrás de ella, agarrándola de ambos brazos, y llevándoselos a su espalda baja, logrando inmovilizarla.

Naruto y sasuke, escucharon el reloj y como pudieron se liberaron de sus correspondientes trampas, cuando llegaron a donde estaban los tres troncos con el reloj, vieron a kakashi leyendo su libro y a Hinata amarrada con unas cuerdas al tronco del centro, se veía muy molesta

- **Oye kakashi-sensei, porque amarro a hinata ¡dattebayo!-** pregunto con un tono de curiosidad Naruto, colocándose sus manos detrás de su nuca

- **Si no guardas silencio serás el próximo-** dijo serio, el peli-plata **-siéntense-** ofreció esta vez, cerrando su libro y guardándolo

Naruto y Sasuke no protestaron y se sentaron a cada lado de donde estaba Hinata amarrada

 **-Ustedes no piensan como ninjas-** comenzó el jounin, colocándose frente a ellos - **Piensan como tres niños mimados, no saben lo que es un ninja realmente. ¿Porque creen que los colocamos en equipos?, han considerado esa pregunta tan solo un momento-** preguntó seriamente, con un tono de voz amenazador

 **-Usen la cabeza, es algo tan fácil-** agrego Kakashi esperando alguna respuesta pero como todos estaban en silencio el mismo respondió- **trabajo en equipo-** dijo, viendo como los tres gennins se sorprendían antes aquellas palabras **-Si los tres hubieran Venido hacia mí, talvez hubieran podido quitarme los cascabeles.**

 **-Un gennin, debe tener un instinto natural para el trabajo en equipo, pero a ustedes ni siquiera se les cruzo por la mente eso-** Regaño muy molesto Kakashi, a su equipo

 **-Naruto-** llamo esta vez el jounin - **Tu hiciste todo solo, absolutamente TODO-.**

 **-Sasuke-** continúo reprendiendo a sus alumnos- **Crees que todos no te llegan ni a los tobillos, eres muy arrogante-.**

 **-Y tu-** miro esta vez a Hinata - **Te dejas llevar por tus impulsos, cuando Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron en problemas no moviste ni un dedo para ayudarlos-.**

 **-Las misiones ninjas se llevan a cabo en equipo, por supuesto que necesitan habilidades individuales, pero el trabajo en equipo es el elemento esencial, cada shinobi entiende eso-** finalizó el jounin dándoles la espalda, suspiro sonoramente, y voltio la cabeza un poco

 **-está bien-** agregó nuevamente, al ver a los tres gennins con la cabeza baja - **les daré otra oportunidad, pero esta vez será mucho más difícil, y solo tendrán tres hora para conseguir un cascabel, coman su almuerzo ahora para obtener fuerzas-.**

 **-ah-** dijo el jounin como que si estuviera olvidando algo - **hinata no comerá nada-** Giró su cuerpo quedando cara a cara otra vez con su equipo- **es su castigo por no obedecer las reglas y tratar de quitarme un cascabel cuando ya había acabado el tiempo-** explicó al ver la cara de molestia de la oji-perla- **Si alguno de ustedes intenta alimentarla, esa persona pierde inmediatamente-** dijo en tono amenazador esta vez, dirigiéndose a Naruto y a Sasuke

 **-Yo hago las reglas y ustedes las siguen ¿entienden?-** finalizó el sensei desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Sasuke y Naruto agarran sus cajitas de comida y empiezan comer escuchando el gruñido del estomágo de Hinata pidiendo alimento **\- tsk, no hay problema he pasado dias sin comer-** dijó la hyuuga, pero otro gruñido de su estomago se escucha.

la Hyuuga voltea la cabeza avergonzada y un poco sonrojada por la situacion tan humillante en la que se encontraba. Sasuke la mira de reojo **-ten-** dijo el azabache extendiendole su almuerzo a Hinata

 **-Que haces Sasuke, no puedes hacer eso ya escuchastes a kakashi-** dijo Naruto sorprendido por las intenciones del Uchiha

 **-Kakashi se ha ido, tenemos que conseguir esos cascabeles en equipo, y si Hinata tiene hambre va a estar débil y no podra ayudar, eso perjudica al equipo y pone en peligro la misión-** responde el Uchiha al rubio

 _-tiene razon-_ pensó naruto mirando su comida- **es verdad, dattebayo-** grita naruto, agarrando un onigiri y extendiendoselo a Hinata

Hinata se sorprende de las actitudes de los chicos, ellos habian necesitado de ella y ella les dio la espalda, ahora ellos estan compartiendo su comida con ¿ella? aún cuando se lo habian prohibido

 **-Come-** escucha a naruto decir, sacandola de sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo dos veces le da un mordisco al onigiri que naruto le habia ofrecido

En cueston de segundos todo el campo de entrenamiento fue cubierto por una nube de humo, Kakashi aparecio delante de ellos con una cara intimidante

 **-Ustedes..-** dijo dirigiendose a Sasuke y a Naruto **-Rompieron las reglas, espero que esten listos para sufrir las consecuencias-** agregó, haciendo unos sellos con sus manos, de repente las nubes se colocaron grises y relámpagos salian de ellas-¿ **alguna última palabra**?-preguntó esperando una respuesta

- **Usted dijo que nosotros eramos un equipo fue por eso que sasuke y yo le dimos de comer a Hinata dattebayo-** dijo Naruto, con un poco de miedo hacia su maestro

 **-Estamos juntos en este equipo y vamos a hacerlo juntos-** agregó esta vez Sasuke

- **Es cierto los tres somos uno mismo-** defendió la oji-perla viendo fijamente a su sensei

 **-Los tres son uno mismo ¿Esa es su justificacion?-** dijo muy seriamente, al ver que nadie respondía dijo: - **Estan aprobados-** soltó rápidamente y sonrió sobre la mascara

 **-¿Que?-** gritaron los tres gennins sorprendidos, aun sin poder creérselo

 **-estan aprobados-** volvió a repetir el jounin, mientras el cielo empezaba a aclararse

 **-Felicidades, son el primer grupo que apruebo, los otros hacen exactamente lo que les decía y caían en cada una de mis trampas, no pensaban por si mismos, un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción, en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, es cierto, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria-** dijo lo último mirando al cielo con algo de meláncolia

 **-El ejercicio acabo, los tres aprobaron el equipo siete comienza su primera misión mañana-** continúo, mientras sacaba un kunai y lo lanzaba hacia hinata cortando la cuerda que la tenía amarrada.

Entonces Naruto comenzo a saltar por todas partes - **Lo logre, lo logre, soy un ninja-** gritaba emocionado

Sasuke sonreía de lado, ya quería presumirselo a su hermano, y contarle a su padre para que se sintiera orgulloso de el

Hinata despues de soltarse completamente de las cuerdas, se cruza de brazos pronunciando un leve " **hmp",** pero para sus adentros estaba muy feliz, ya estaba cerca de volverse fuerte para cumplir su venganza

 **-Vamonos a casa muchachos-** dice el jounin dandoles la espalda y empezando a caminar, siendo perseguido por sus alumnos

...

Hola!

como están mis queridísimos lectores, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, Realmente no tardo en actualizar, Pero quiero que sepan que estoy estudiando 5to Año y como ya estamos a punto de graduarnos, no se si ustedes sabrán pero tenemos que hacer un proyecto comunitario y un proyecto científico

-El proyecto comunitario ya hace meses que lo termine(fue de charlas de los valores)

-En cambio el proyecto científico es una tesis (del reciclaje) y me mantenía muy ocupada así que no podía actualizar, pero lo termine el lunes gracias a dios y todo salió bien, no es por presumir pero fui uno de los mejores grupos de mi sección

Bueno basta de excusas prometo actualizar cuando vea suficientes reviews, Así que solo dependerá de ustedes, yo por mi parte ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para actualizar, si veo al menos 10 reviews actualizo mañana mismo. ok, creo que eso es casi imposible jejeje

Espero y les guste este capítulo es el triple más largo que los otros, no prometo que todos sean así, este es solo una compensación por la tardanza

Cualquier error de ortografía avisarme, soy una futura bachiller pero aún así soy un ser humano y también me equivoco

Háganme saber si este capítulo les gusto, o quieren que cambie una que otras cosillas por allí. Este es un fic abierto a variaciones así que tu opinión es importante para mi

bueno, sin mas que escribir

Nos Estamos Leyendo Bye! Bye!


	5. 4: Una misión peligrosa fuera de konoha

El equipo siete de konoha conformado por: Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto esta preparado para su primera misión ninja ¿Acaso será una misión peligrosa?

La primera misión que tendrá este equipo requiere de mucha astucia, coordinación, y estar preparado para el peligro en todo momento, la misión se trata de rescatar sano y salvo a... un gato, pero no es cualquier gato, responde con el nombre Tora y su dueña es la esposa del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego

La misión fue cumplida con éxito, cuando entregaran el informe de la misión, el tercer hokage les asignaría una nueva, entre las opciones estaba: Cuidar al bebé de tres años del gobernador, ayudar a su esposa en las compras, sembrar patatas, entre otras que se le parezcan. Ante todas las misiones antes expuestas Naruto se negó rotundamente a realizar alguna de esas actividades, y formo un alboroto gritando que el quería mejores misiones que esas, algo grandioso, retador y emocionante no esas cosas de niños.

El tercer hokage, empieza a explicarle lo importante de las misiones y la clasificación que tiene cada ninja para cumplirlas. Pero a Naruto eso no le importa, asi que lo ignora completamente, haciendo un puchero diciendo que el ya no es un niño y que puede con misiones de un rango mas alto.

Ante el espectáculo de Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke comprueban lo que han pensado desde que lo conocieron que: _es un tonto_ , pero sin embargo ellos también querían misiones mejores que esas, Hinata para volverse mas fuerte y vengar a su clan y Sasuke para alcanzar a su hermano y ser el orgullo de su padre

El tercer hokage no tuvo mas opción que aceptar a asignarles una misión de protección de rango C. El equipo siete Deberá proteger a un constructor de puentes, a Tazuna, del país de las Olas.

Esa seria la primera misión que el equipo haría fuera de konoha, fueron atacados en el camino por dos ninjas que estaban camuflados en los árboles, pero no fueron pasados por alto por el byakugan de Hinata quien los delato.

En un momento, en medio de la batalla creyeron por muerto a Kakashi, Naruto se quedo paralizado, y los únicos que pelearon con los ninjas fueron Hinata, y Sasuke, siendo felicitados por su sensei al saber actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias

En cambio, Naruto fue regañado, por no mover ni un solo músculo, incluso siendo salvado en una ocasión por Hinata, causando burla en el único uchiha del equipo que lo llamo "miedosito", causando una gran discusión entre el rubio y el azabache

Los ninjas eran chunnins de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, que venían en busca del Sr. Tazuna, quien pidió en su solicitud una protección por ladrones y salteadores de caminos, no por ninjas que andaban tras el buscándolo, siendo este el caso la misión tendría que ser clasificada como rango B o mas alta, siendo el costo mas elevado

La misión que parecía muy accesible ahora se ha complicado mucho. Tazuna parece ser el objetivo de criminales serios y muy peligrosos.

El equipo 7 consigue subirse a una barca, cruzar la más espesa niebla imaginada y llegar a la vista de un puente, aún en construcción. En el camino el Sr. Tazuna le explica los pormenores de la misión. El líder que busca al constructor se llama Gatou, es un magnate corrupto, lleno de dinero, dueño grandes compañías, además de ser narcotraficante, surtidor de armas ilegales a pandillas y grupos ninjas.

Gatou no se conforma, claro está, con el poder que ya tiene en sus manos ni con la gente o las naciones que controla a voluntad. Desea más, anhela el doble, y ahora ha puesto su atención en el país de las olas, y con dinero ya controla políticos y tiene el monopolio de todo lo que ocurre, si bien, la construcción y terminación del puente que está desarrollando Tazuna le impide tener el 100% de las riendas de la aldea.

Eliminar a Tazuna es un objetivo que debe cumplirse, es prioritario, pero Tazuna no ha podido pagar el efectivo de una misión de clase B porque tanto él como la mayor parte de la gente de su país, es pobre. En fin, después de algunos chantajes y otras monerías, estilo "Bueno, igual váyanse. Al fin moriré y mi hijo llorará sólo unos pocos días, y mi hija, pues odiará a cada shinobi de Konoha.. pero no, anden, abandónenme, déjenme a mi suerte", el equipo 7 acepta protegerlo.

Kakashi supo que la misión no sería nada sencilla, al haber fallado los dos ninjas chunnins, seguramente enviarían a algún jounin, un ninja élite, pero seguramente el Peli-plata no estaría preparado para lo que sus ojos verían a continuación.

Poco tiempo después de haber llegado a la tierra de las olas, llega otro oponente, pero como Kakashi había pensado era un jounin, y no solo eso, era Zabuza Momochi un ninja peligroso envuelto en muchas leyendas urbanas

Se han complicado mucho las cosas. incluso Kakashi, está dispuesto a quitarse su bandana y utilizar ambos ojos para enfrentarlo.

Zabuza delata el origen de Kakashi, "Así que eres tú, el ninja Kakashi del tipo Sharingan" o mejor conocido como el "copy ninja" que a copiado mas de 1000 jutsus. Al escuchar estas palabras Sasuke está particularmente sorprendido, pero en general los 3 gennin están preocupados de ver a su maestro tan serio. Incluso les advierte que su único objetivo será vigilar al señor Tazuna, y que no deben intervenir, bajo ningún concepto, en la batalla que está a punto de librar contra el ninja de la niebla.

Zabuza comienza con su primer movimiento, posicionándose sobre el agua. invoca una técnica que lo aleja de la vista de sus contrincantes, el "Kirigakure no Jutsu". Así, consigue desaparecer entre la niebla, mientras esta se extiende entre la zona, cubriendo suficiente espacio para acorralarlos a todos.

Cuando la vista de todos se nubla Zabuza, intenta matar a Tazuna, pero Kakashi logra interponerse y lo atraviesa con una kunai, aunque para su desgracia, se trataba de un bunshin de agua y por la espalda es atacado y cortado.. Hasta que la ilusión vuelve a repetirse. Kakashi ha conseguido copiar la técnica de Zabuza y es ahora capaz de crear clones de agua..

Kakashi logra amenazar al ninja "demonio" como era conocido con un kunai en su cuello, pero aun así Zabuza se ve muy confiado.

Hinata activa su técnica ocular, y advierte a su sensei, que ese Zabuza era otro clon de agua, Kakashi instintivamente retrocede...grave error, cuando retrocede cae al agua, pero eso no era simple agua era una trampa. El agua se vuelve pesada, Kakashi apenas puede respirar con dificultad y en pocos segundos presenciamos una nueva técnica de Zabuza: "Suiro no Jutsu".

Una búrbuja se forma alrededor de Kakashi y lo encierra por completo, se trata de una técnica estilo prisión en la que el incauto que ha sido atrapado ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad de escapar y se convierte en un rehén a la merced de su captor.

Zabuza mira a la única chica del grupo, curioso de como pudo notar su bunshin, y se sorprendió al ver que esta poseía una técnica ocular tan poderosa como lo era el Sharingan, necesitaba eliminarla o sería una molestia, su trampa de esconderse entre la niebla no surtiría efecto si ella podía notarlo.

Entonces crea un bunshin, enviado a eliminar a esos gennins y a Tazuna pero, esta vez Naruto no se iba a quedar quieto, el iba a demostrar que era mejor que Sasuke así, que ingenia un plan infalible y comienza a ejecutarlo, arroja una shuriken enorme a su compañero, con la que le pide atacar al captor de su sensei.

Apenas recibe la shuriken, Sasuke entiende a la perfección el objetivo de su camarada, así que toma la shuriken y la lanza contra el verdadero Zabuza, que aunque la esquiva sin problemas, no puede decir lo mismo de la shuriken sombra que acompaña al primer ataque, que con alguna dificultad consigue evadir.. parece que vencer a este ninja es cosa imposible, pero la primera shuriken esquivada se transforma en Naruto, Después de sorprender a Zabuza, apareciendo de entre la falsa figura de una shuriken, Naruto arroja una kunai al ninja de la niebla, y aunque no es un ataque mortal, lo obliga a separarse de la burbuja-prisión, descuidando a su presa por la pura ira. Zabuza toma la enorme shuriken con la firme disposición de destruir a Naruto, pero justo en ese momento es detenido por Kakashi, que en una pose imponente, detiene con su antebrazo la shuriken.

Una vez libre, Kakashi empieza una batalla a muerte con el ninja, copiando sus jutsus, y creando genjutsus para confundirlo, gracias a su Sharingan.

Teniendo varios minutos de pelea, Kakashi lleva la ventaja, pero cuando le iba a dar el golpe final a Zabuza, varias agujas atraviesan su cuello. se trata de un misterioso cazador de la aldea oculta de la niebla, y la misión de estos cazadores es buscar a los traidores de sus aldeas y traerlos de vuelta, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo

Kakashi para comprobar que el ninja había muerto revisa su pulso en el cuello y comprueba que efectivamente su corazón había dejado de latir, el chico misterioso con máscara se acerca para llevárselo, pero es detenido en seco, al tratar de esquivar un kunai que iba en dirección hacia el.

El kunai fue lanzado por nada mas y nada menos que por...Hinata, quien amenazaba con lanzar otro si se acercaba mas al ninja que estaba en el suelo, su equipo se encontraba confundido preguntándose por que hacia eso

Hinata, explicó que efectivamente su corazón había dejado de latir, pero sus fluidos de chacra aun circulaban en su sistema nervioso, es decir, que Zabuza aun se encontraba vivo, pero que las agujas habían detenido su corazón solo temporalmente

 _-¿Como lo supo?_ \- se preguntó el chico con máscara, y Hinata le responde como si pudiera leer su mente diciéndole, que el primer error que cometió fue que si su intención era matarlo, hubiera apuntado a algún órgano vital, no a su cuello, y su segundo error fue, por usar agujas que pararan temporalmente las palpitaciones del corazón, pero gracias a su Byakugan pudo ver sus fluidos de chacra.

Fue entonces que el chico misterioso, se dio cuenta que aquella muchacha poseía el Kekei Genkai mas poderoso que existía, al verse su plan descubierto, tuvo que reaccionar rápido, y con una velocidad no apta al ojo humano tomo a Zabuza y lo alejo de ellos.

Zabuza despertó al saber que su plan había fallado pero su cuerpo no se podía mover completamente con libertad, pero aun así se levanto a pelear, seguramente el sedante pasaría en unos minutos

Zabuza empleo un Jutsu que volvía la niebla densa, haciendo que nada alrededor se viera, era tan densa incluso para el mismo, pero era necesario para poder derrotar al ninja copy

Hinata instintivamente fue a proteger al Sr. Tazuna colocándose frente a el en posición de ataque, el chico misterioso que fue llamado por Zabuza como "Haku" aprovecho el momento para crear espejos cristales de hielo alrededor de Sasuke y Naruto. Una vez empleado su Jutsu, Haku entra en uno de los cristales de espejos reflejándose en todos lo que estaban alrededor.

Segundos después Naruto y Sasuke fueron atacados por miles de agujas que, ni ellos mismos sabían de donde venían, Naruto intentó crear multiclones de sombra de el mismo para averiguar de donde atacaba su oponente, siendo eliminados uno a uno con una velocidad asombrosa por parte de Haku.

Kakashi iba en su ayuda pero fue frenado por Zabuza, advirtiéndole que su pelea era únicamente con él, pero esta vez Kakashi estaba en desventaja ya que su Sharingan era nulo si no podía ver a su oponente debido a la densa niebla

Entonces, Hinata que ve y escucha su conversación ayuda a su sensei diciéndole que ella seria ahora sus ojos, el ninja que copia entendió rápidamente, y cerró ambos ojos, soló dispuesto a escuchar las indicaciones que le diera Hinata

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, gracias a los clones que Naruto hace constantemente, se va adaptando a la velocidad de los ataques de Haku, creando incluso el Jutsu de bola de fuego hasta casi golpear a su enemigo, pero no funciona.

Por otro lado, Naruto no logra adaptarse a la velocidad, siendo golpeado otra vez por las agujas cayendo desmayado por perder tanta sangre, Sasuke al ver a su compañero colapsar intenta protegerlo, pero es casi imposible no salir lastimado en el intento.

Frustrado por no poder hacer nada por su compañero o incluso por el mismo, siente la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y acumularse en sus ojos, por lo que entendía, había logrado despertar "el Sharingan".

En un descuido por parte de él, Haku vuelve atacar a Naruto con sus agujas, Sasuke en un movimiento rápido se coloca frente al cuerpo de Naruto recibiendo como consecuencia el ataque de su oponente, dañando algunos órganos vitales.

Justo en ese momento Naruto despierta, y ve a su compañero en el suelo con muchas agujas en su cuerpo, supo de inmediato que él lo había tratado de ayudar

Naruto se siente molesto, él no le había pedido que lo salvará pero aun así lo había hecho, ve a Haku, y de repente su cuerpo comienza a emanar mas chacra de lo normal, sus ojos cambiaron a un tono rojizo, y sus uñas crecieron de forma afilada.

Con una velocidad impropia de Naruto, va directo a donde esta Haku, su mano forma un puño y golpea con mucha fuerza, rompiendo en el proceso el espejo cristal en donde se encontraba el ninja cazador, mandándolo a volar, a unos pocos metros de distancia, cuando Naruto iba a golpearlo nuevamente, pudo notar que la máscara se le había roto por el anterior ataque, pero eso no se quedaría así, empuño nuevamente su mano dispuesto a vengar a Sasuke, pero fue detenido por Haku quien lo sujeto de la muñeca con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho hizo los sellos correspondientes para desaparecer e ir a ayudar a Zabuza que en ese momento necesitaba de el.

Naruto, va en busca de Sasuke y se coloca a llorar, al verlo tirado en sus brazos con muchas heridas, quizás...muerto

.

.

.

Izquierda, derecha, arriba... Kakashi escuchaba atento las instrucciones de su alumna dándole algunos golpes certeros a Zabuza, pero en un determinado momento siente el chacra del Kyubi que habita en Naruto, pensó que se había roto el sello, pero lo descartó rápidamente, el sello seguía intacto fue solo un destello de chacra por parte del Kyubi.

El Peli-plata siente que esta batalla debe darse por terminada, así que saca una especie de pergamino de su kit, invocando a sus perros de caza ninja. y con las instrucciones de Hinata fue muy fácil capturarlo, ahora Kakashi se encontraba frente a Zabuza.

En uno de sus brazos concentraba chacra haciendo que este saliera en forma de relámpagos, era un Jutsu con el elemento relámpago, cuando concentró el suficiente chacra apuntó hacia su oponente listo para darle su golpe final.

Kakashi vio como su técnica atravesaba el corazón de su enemigo, pero nunca pensó que era a Haku a quien había matado.

Su Jutsu de invocación fue cancelado, curioso vio al pergamino que estaba en el suelo, y notó que tenia sobre él, un par de agujas, adivinó que fueron lanzadas por Haku antes de morir.

Zabuza estaba furioso, ahora Kakashi había cavado su propia tumba al haber matado a su compañero, en ese momento que Kakashi estaba distraído con sujetar el cuerpo de Haku, era su oportunidad para atacarlo con su espada

Pero el ninja copia lo esquivo con algo de dificultad, colocó el cuerpo de Haku, algo alejado del campo de batalla, y se dispuso a acabar con todo

Se acerco a Zabuza, y después de esquivar algunos ataques por parte de este, logro herirle ambos brazos, logrando la inmovilidad de estos.

En un instante apareció Gatou rodeado por miles de ninjas peligrosos, todos ellos con la misión de acabar con la vida de Zabuza.

Zabuza y Kakashi dejaron de pelear puesto que el ninja demonio, ya no trabajaba para Gatou, y no tenia necesidad de matar al constructor. Ya estaba listo para su final, pero no se iría sin antes llevarse consigo a ese magnate corrupto, que se atrevió a golpear al cuerpo de Haku con una patada en ese momento

Molesto, le pidió a Kakashi un kunai, quien se lo dio sin rechistar, Zabuza lo tomó en el aire con su boca, ya que sus brazos les eran inútiles, fue corriendo directo hacia donde estaba Gatou, logrando esquivar y dar algunos golpes a los ninjas que lo protegían, pero eso no era suficiente para saciar su sed de venganza

Cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo, no dudo en atacar, dando golpes certeros y mandándolo al agua ya muerto. retrocedió sobre su propio eje y fue atacado por la espalda por varios ninjas a su lado. Pero eso no lo detuvo el quería estar al lado de Haku

En el camino, su mente se estaba nublando y su cuerpo le estaba pesando cada vez mas. pero aun así logro caer al lado de su compañero, deseando ir a donde el fuera aunque fuera imposible, -Haku- fue lo ultimo que salió de sus labios antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y agarrara la mano de su camarada.

Los ninjas que habían sido contratados por Gatou fueron intimidados por muchos clones de Naruto y Kakashi.

Fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke aun se encontraba en el suelo, pero una voz lo tranquiliza diciéndole que Sasuke no esta muerto solo esta inconsciente, Naruto no lo puede creer y salta de la alegría y del alivio

Hinata había comprobado con su Byakugan que Sasuke, aun tenia fluidos de chacra eran mínimos, pero aun estaba vivo.

.

.

.

La amenaza ya había finalizado, fue una muy dura misión, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, por lo que habían escuchado Zabuza y Haku pasaron por muchas circunstancias juntos, pero desgraciadamente ellos no habían decidido que las cosas acabaran así, simplemente sucedió, ellos no habían querido ser guerreros Shinobis, solo que la vida los forzó a serlo, solo dependían del uno al otro

Habían pasado tres días en el país de las olas, curando sus heridas y reponiendo su chacra, sobre todo Kakashi que había excedido su Sharingan, cuando estuvieron un poco sanos, se dispusieron a irse a su aldea a entregar su informe de su misión

En el camino a konoha, Kakashi sugirió un entrenamiento, para poder aumentar la resistencia, y para que aprendan a moldear su chacra, claro estaba, después de descansar un poco más, su grupo no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, y ya los tres gennins estaban impacientes para volverse mas fuertes, decidieron dar lo mejor de cada uno en su entrenamiento

Cuando estaban cruzando la puerta que daba de entrada a konoha, se encontraron con una silueta.

Kakashi solo lo saludo con la mano, y se retiró rápidamente a entregar el informe de su equipo

Sasuke, bufó molesto, no podía creer que se encontrara con esa persona, era a quien menos quería encontrar al regresar a la aldea

Hinata, lo miró con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su característico ceño fruncido

Naruto, chilló alegre sus ojos no creían lo que veían, era nada mas, y nada menos que...

...

kyaaa!

holaaa, de nuevo, como estan mis queridisisisimos lectores ¿como los trata la vida?

aqui les traigo el capii 4 que emoooción, espero que les guste

¿A que no me adivinan quien es la personita del final?

me encanta el equipo siete de esta historia y ¿a quien no? todos forman un equipo muy kawaii, ya Sasuke y Naruto se estan tomando aprecio, ahora me falta unirlos mas con Hina

Respondo sus muy apreciados review:

 **lovehina-chan** **:** Eres nueva ¿verdad? no te habia leido antes, me alegra que te halla gustado la historia, a mi también me gusto escribir la parte en donde amarran a hina al tronco, me encanto verla sonrojada ante la verguenza jejeje. aqui tienes la conti espero que te guste

 **Victoria5701** **:** kyaa! otra nueva que bueno, aqui esta otro capitulo largo, bueno al menos para mi, es largo. el fic todavia no tiene pareja como tal, pero hay muchos fans que piden un Naru-Hina, asi que esta parejita va ganado.

 **Fuyumi Akio:** De verdad me alegra que mi historia te halla gustado, aqui esta la conti, esperaré con muchas ansias tu review, para ver que te pareció.

 **hugo17yvm** **:** siempre me alegra ver tus reviews en mi historia me animan a seguir escribiendo, adémas que me das buenisimas ideas, esperalas con ansias que las escribire, ten lo por seguro, ya quiero leer que te parecio este capi.

 **Guest:** como ya le habia dicho a Victoria5701, este fic es depende a lo que ustedes opinen, pero no te preocupes va ganando el naru-hina, espero y te guste la conti, en el que viene el equipo va estar mas unido esperalo.

 **PhoebeHDA** **:** Aqui esta la continuación, espero que también te guste, espero tu review.


	6. Capítulo 5: El Entrenamiento Parte I

Antes de empezar quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a **hugo17yvm** **,** **PhoebeHDA** **,** **Victoria5701** **,** **lovehina-chan** **, RtmV2, Ángel Of Death**.. que participaron en la pregunta de quien era la persona "misteriosa" y como ven, todos han ganado, aquí tienen su premio, un capi LARGO yeii.

.

.

.

era nada mas, y nada menos que... Itachi Uchiha.

 **-veo que ya has finalizado tu misión otouto-** saludo Itachi a su hermano menor, acercándosele en el proceso y dándole un suave golpecito en la frente con sus dedos, ignorando las quejas y gritos que el menor hacia

 **-Ustedes deben ser los compañeros de equipo de mi hermano ¿no es así?-** pregunto dirigiéndose a Naruto y Hinata

- **sii, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, recuérdalo yo seré el próximo hokage de konoha ¡de veras!-** se auto presento el hiperactivo Uzumaki, señalándose con su dedo pulgar de su mano derecha con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

 **-también, el perdedor cabeza hueca, numero uno de konoha-** se burlo Sasuke de su compañero, con una sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad.

 **-a quien le dices perdedor cabeza hueca-** responde naruto, con una mirada amenazadora y voz desafiante hacia el uchiha menor

 **-ves a alguien mas con esos rasgos por aquí "dobe"-** continua el azabache, arrastrando la ultima palabra

 **-cállate "teme"-** grita ya muy enojado el rubio. Iniciando una discusión en donde ninguno quería darse por vencido y mucho menos Sasuke, que era el que provocaba cada vez mas a naruto

Itachi, solo ignoro la discusión de estos dos. Entonces se dio cuenta de la única chica del equipo, el ya la conocía, y como no, si la tragedia del clan Hyuga es muy hablada en la aldea, pero el no la conocía por eso, el había hecho una "promesa" y debía cumplirla, después de todo era un uchiha y nunca faltaba a su palabra.

 **-¿y tu eres?-** pregunto Itachi, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero quería que ella se presentara formalmente frente a el.

 **-Hyuuga...Hyuuga Hinata-** respondió la Oji-perla, soltando sus brazos de su pecho y dejándolos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, la voz le había salido un poco mas suave de lo que acostumbraba. Pero ese chico, Itachi, le transmitía una extraña paz y tranquilidad además su sola presencia no le molestaba ¿por que será?

 **-ya veo-** dice mientras se agacha apoyándose de sus piernas para quedar a su altura y poder verla directamente a los ojos.

 **-así que tu eres la princesa Hyuuga-** continua el uchiha mayor, levantando su mano derecha para colocarla en la cabeza de la Hyuuga, y acariciarla levemente

 _-¿princesa?-_ se pregunto mentalmente la Hyuuga, por que la había llamado de esa forma, además el, le esta acariciando la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, eso la estaba molestando y mucho, ella ya no necesita a nadie que la proteja, y ese solo acto la hacia sentirse vulnerable.

 **-yo soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke.. uchiha Itachi-** hablo el azabache mayor, levantándose rápidamente, aun sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hinata, antes de que la Hyuuga pudiera reclamarle, por su anterior acción

 **-todos lo saben, eres muy conocido en el mundo ninja ¡Dattebayo!-** grito emocionado el rubio

-Itachi uchiha- pensó la Hyuuga, -es primera vez que escucho ese nombre, ¿entonces porque siento como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo?-

-Hmp.. yo seré mejor que el, esperen y verán- pensó esta vez Sasuke, frustrado y molesto.

 **-bien, será mejor que nos marchemos tonto hermano menor, ya es un poco tarde y mama pidió que le comprara algunas cosas-** hablo Itachi, para romper el silencio incomodo que se formo después de las palabras dichas por el Uzumaki.

 **-Hmp-** fue lo único que se escucho del azabache menor, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino en dirección a su casa, sin ni siquiera despedirse de su equipo.

 **-Nos veremos pronto-** se despidió Itachi, de Hinata y naruto, levantando su mano derecha y agitándola en el aire, a manera de despedida, dándoles la espalda en el proceso.

 **-heey Hinata, ¿quieres venir a comer a Ichiraku ramen?, en ese lugar preparan el mejor ramen del mundo de ¡veras!-** invito naruto a la Oji-perla cuando ya se encontraban solos, sin ningunas intenciones ocultas.

 **-Tsk, esta bien iré, pero te advierto que no es una cita-** acepto la Hyuuga, de todas maneras no tenia nada que hacer en su casa donde la soledad habitaba, además ya era hora de almorzar y le provocaba un poco de ramen.

 **-no es nada de eso, debes creerme-** aclaro el Uzumaki un poco avergonzado ante las palabras de la Oji-perla.

llegaron a Ichiraku ramen, y cada uno pidió su platillo, ambos estaban comiendo, cuando Hinata ve de reojo a naruto y recuerda la misión que acababan de tener en el país de las olas, justo cuando ella estaba ayudando a Kakashi a ver a través de la niebla, sintió una gran cantidad de chacra sorprendente, gracias a su byakugan, se dio cuenta que provenía de naruto pero como?,¿quien era ese extraño chico? y ¿Cómo pudo lograr conseguir tanto chacra?.. sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz del rubio llamándola.

 **-Hinata-** comenzó el rubio, siendo respondido por un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de la aludida avisándole que lo estaba escuchando

 **-lo que paso aquel día..yo..quiero decir...Gracias-** dijo esta vez con un tono de voz apagado como si estuviera decepcionado de si mismo

 _-¿aquel día?..¿gracias? porque..¿acaso se esta burlando de mi?-_ pensó la Hyuuga sin responder

 **-gracias por salvarme aquel día, cuando nos atacaron aquellos ninjas que estaban camuflados en los arboles-** continuo sin esperar respuesta, con la mirada fija en su tazón con ramen, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, pero en realidad no estaba viendo nada en especifico.

 _-es verdad, el se quedo completamente paralizado sin mover ni un solo musculo ese día, mi cuerpo se movió solo y fue en su ayuda, pero no fue por voluntad propia, de todas maneras no se por que me agradece-_ piensa mientras su mirada esta perdida en el rostro del rubio

 **-no fue nada-** realmente no sabia que responderle, y eso fue lo primero que salió de sus labios para dar por terminada la conversación, y volver su vista a su tazón, para terminar de comer lo que quedaba

 **-esa será la ultima vez que me salves-** hablo de nuevo con mucha determinación naruto, esta vez mirando fijamente los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga quien volteo al escucharlo hablar

 **-la próxima vez, seré yo el que te salve ¡es una promesa!-** continuo, casi gritando, sonriendo zorrunamente, y señalándose a el mismo con el pulgar de su mano derecha

 **-puedes contar conmigo y con el teme de Sasuke siempre, de todas maneras somos amigos, y estamos juntos en esto ¿no es cierto?-** finalizo el rubio, esperando respuesta, pero no llego en ningún momento, fue entonces que vio su tazón de ramen casi completo, así que empezó a comer

Hinata se quedo en shock, las palabras no le salían de su boca, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era su amigo, desde la tragedia de su clan, siempre a estado sola, los que decían llamarse sus amigos nunca mas volvieron a su lado, y cada vez que trataba de hablar con alguien esa persona simplemente la ignoraba, como si no existiera. Ella lo tenia todo, un clan respetable, una madre, un padre, un hermano, muchos amigos..pero de un día a otro, todo lo que alguna vez tuvo se desvaneció, era como tener una bola de cristal con todos tus tesoros adentro, pero de pronto alguien te quiebra la bola de cristal, llevándose con ella todo lo que alguna vez amaste.

Eso era lo que sentía Hinata, pero ahora ya no estaba sola, a su lado estaba naruto, y Sasuke ellos ahora eran sus nuevos amigos, pero ¿lo seguirán siendo una vez sepan su pasado? o se alejarían de ella y la ignorarían como lo habían hecho los que decían llamarse sus amigos.

fue sacada de su trance, al escuchar nuevamente la voz de naruto, al parecer ya se iban, puesto que el mismo, se levanto de su asiento y se despidió del cocinero, Hinata hizo lo mismo y salió del pequeño establecimiento.

 **-mañana entrenaremos con Kakashi-sensei así que descansemos para dar lo mejor de nosotros al máximo-** dijo a modo de despedida naruto, emocionado por su entrenamiento.

 **-Hai, nos vemos mañana-** respondió Hinata con mucha determinación, entrenaría mucho para alcanzar su objetivo.

sin decir mas, ambos se dieron la espalda y cada uno fue tomando el camino que dirigía a sus respectivas casas.

esa noche, fue la primera vez que Hinata pudo dormir un poco mas de lo que estaba acostumbrada, las palabras de naruto la hicieron olvidar por un momento su vida, y tal vez fue por el agotador día de la misión, que no tuvo pesadillas de la muerte de su clan.

.

.

.

Era temprano, Hinata ya estaba preparada para su entrenamiento, de solo pensar que se volvería mas fuerte, y podría cumplir con su venganza la emocionaba mucho.

ya casi era la hora de irse, al lugar en donde habían quedado entrenar, pero la Hyuuga no se marcho sin antes calentar un poco, y luego agarrar su mochila en donde traería lo necesario para el entrenamiento, como comida y vendas.

Cuando llego al punto de encuentro, allí ya se encontraban Sasuke y naruto, como siempre discutiendo por algo trivial y sin mucha importancia, Hinata solo ignoro la pelea y saludo a sus compañeros como era debido, puede ser que ella sea la única sobreviviente de su clan, pero la educación es algo que le había enseñado su padre desde pequeña, su clan era muy conocido por sus estrictas reglas, su orgullo, por su formalismo y por el poder que poseían

el saludo fue devuelto por los chicos, quienes pararon de discutir, esperaron un poco mas de una hora, hasta que Kakashi llego, inventando alguna excusa barata por su retraso, ya todos juntos se marcharon al campo de entrenamiento numero 8, en el cual se llevaría a cabo su entrenamiento.

 **-Muy bien equipo, nuestro entrenamiento estará basado en tres fases-** comenzó Kakashi, dispuesto a iniciar con su entrenamiento **.**

fase 1º: control de chacra

 **-empezaremos con el moldeamiento del chacra, como ya saben nuestro sistema circulatorio tiene diferentes canales por donde fluye el chacra, como ninjas tenemos que aprender a manejarlo, para tenerlo en beneficio propio, ya sea para la velocidad, el poder, incluso para el control, como caminar sobre el agua-** explica el jounin, mandando suficiente chacra hacia la planta de los pies, para posteriormente caminar sobre un árbol, usando únicamente sus pies.

 **-Tsk, eso es algo muy simple-** bufo la Hyuuga, evidentemente molesta, y como su familia le había enseñado, se concentro en mandar chacra a la planta de los pies, justo como hizo su sensei, y casi de inmediato subió a un gran árbol que había al lado de ella, sentándose en una rama cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente alto

Sasuke y naruto, se sorprendieron al ver a su compañera en el árbol, y ambos pensaron que eso era demasiado fácil para ellos, se vieron a los ojos desafiándose a ver quien llegaba mas alto, corrieron directo al árbol, y no dieron ni tres pasos sobre el mismo, cuando se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

Kakashi, ya había imaginado que eso pasaría, de todas formas el conoce algo de la historia del clan de donde proviene la Oji-perla, y por supuesto, sabia que los Hyuuga eran los mejores cuando se trataba del control del chacra.

 **-oyee! Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué Hinata, tiene control de su chacra y nosotros no?-** pregunto el Uzumaki, señalando a Sasuke y después a el, con rostro de curiosidad.

 **-pues, verán-** el peli-plata no sabia que responder, no quería mencionar a la familia de la Hyuuga puesto que no sabia como esta reaccionaria. **-ella ha sido entrenada desde pequeña a controlar su chacra, ya que su estilo de pelea lo requiere-** explico de forma simple, esperando que los chicos entendieran, para que no le realizaran mas preguntas. y al parecer era su día de suerte por que no insistieron mas en el asunto.

Hinata se bajo del árbol de forma audaz, cuando estuvo de nuevo con su equipo Kakashi le explico que como ya tenia control de su chacra, practicarían Taijutsu, hasta esperar que Sasuke y naruto tuvieran el control sobre su chacra. Aunque eso les llevaría dos o tres días en lograrlo. Hinata asintió, ante la idea de su sensei, así que se alejo un poco y se dispuso a esperar hasta que Kakashi llegara para practicar su Taijutsu con el, esta vez ella le demostraría como pelea una verdadera Hyuuga.

por otro lado, Kakashi explico como debían hacer para concentrar chacra, y tener completo control del mismo, mientras que Sasuke y naruto sacaron un kunai, y fueron corriendo hacia el árbol, marcándolo con dicho kunai, a la altura que habían podido llegar, haciendo otra competencia de quien alcanzaba controlar su chacra primero, subiendo una y otra vez al árbol, mientras que las marcas cada vez iban mas arriba.

Kakashi dejo que ellos tomaran su tiempo, así que se marcho a donde estaba la Hyuuga, al verla le pidió que lo siguiera, la Hyuuga lo siguió sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, llegaron a un lugar en donde había un pequeño rio, no muy alejado de donde estaban naruto y Sasuke practicando.

 **-Porque practicaremos aquí-** pregunto la poseedora del byakugan, curiosa

 **-creí habértelo dicho ¿no?, la primera fase del entrenamiento consta del control del chacra-** responde de forma simple y sin mucho interés el peli-plata, quitándose el chaleco que traía puesto para no dañarlo

 **-quiero ver que tan buena eres controlando el chacra, mientras mantienes una pelea-** continua, mientras concentra chacra en sus pies para posteriormente subir al agua, haciendo señas para que la Hyuuga también lo hiciera

la Hyuuga se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así su rostro siguió inexpresivo, dejo la mochila que traía en el suelo, y camino sobre el agua, tal y como su sensei lo había hecho, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, activo su byakugan y se coloco en posición de pelea "estilo Hyuuga", vio que su oponente estaba preparado y fue corriendo directo a el, dando ella el primer ataque que fue esquivado fácilmente.

Hinata siguió golpeando una y otra vez, pero todos sus golpes fueron completamente esquivados, en un momento de descuido Kakashi la golpeo fuerte en la boca del estomago sin ninguna delicadeza, haciéndole brotar sangre que salió de la comisura de sus labios, pero ella no se rendiría ahí mismo por un golpe tan simple, con ayuda de su mano derecha quito el brazo que Kakashi había usado para golpearla, y con su brazo izquierdo ataco con su puño suave, el amante de los libros intento esquivar ese golpe, pero aun así rozo un poco su hombro, pero ese solo roce fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás por el dolor.

Hinata aprovecho ese momento para atacar nuevamente, pero cuando la palma de su mano estaba cerca de siquiera tocarlo, Kakashi corrió con una velocidad impresionante atrás de ella, levantando el agua con cada paso que daba, Hinata se dio cuenta y giro a donde estaba su sensei, esquivando un ataque que casi lograba golpearla, y así estuvieron un par de minutos dando y recibiendo golpes por parte de ambos

Kakashi logra golpearla nuevamente pero esta vez el golpe fue dirigido al mentón de ella, el golpe fue tan fuerte que logro que Hinata se arrastrara, provocando que el agua se levantara hasta el punto que la Oji-perla casi lograra caer, pero logro sostenerse aun de pie, vio como Kakashi venia corriendo hacia ella para continuar la pelea, ella no se quedaría quieta así que también fue corriendo en dirección hacia el, cuando estuvieron cerca ambos atacaron con todas sus fuerzas pero.. ¿Quien recibió el ataque y quien lo esquivo?

hubo un momento de tensión, nadie se movía ni decía nada, a simple vista parecía que ninguno había sido herido, pero fue Kakashi el que recibió el ataque, ya que se removió un poco de su lugar, agarrándose su estomago que fue la zona afectada y después escupió un poco de sangre que se perdió en el agua que había debajo de ellos

sin embargo Hinata no había salido del todo ilesa, ella también recibió el ataque de Kakashi en el estomago, que ya de por cierto le dolía por el anterior golpe que recibió del peli-plata, no pudo evitarlo y perdió el equilibrio, provocando que también se desconcentrará y como consecuencia callera al agua mojándose toda la ropa.

Kakashi decidió que ya era suficiente y sugirió que descansaran un poco, a lo que Hinata asintió desactivando su byakugan y con ayuda que le ofreció Kakashi se levanto del agua, ambos ya estaban muy cansados no era nada fácil, mantener el control de tu chacra mientras peleas es muy agotador, además con eso aprovecharían y verían como seguían los chicos, y tomarían unos minutos para almorzar un poco.

Hinata agarro su mochila del suelo, Kakashi agarro el chaleco que traía antes para colocárselo nuevamente. Una vez listos se marcharon al lugar donde estaban los chicos

cuando llegaron, ambos se sorprendieron mucho, la altura que habían logrado alcanzar Sasuke y naruto era increíble, pero aun no era suficiente, todavía no tienen el control total de su chacra, Kakashi le hace señas a la Hyuuga para que se ponga cómoda ya que los chicos tardarían quien sabe cuanto, en dominar el chacra.

Kakashi toma su propio consejo y se coloca en un árbol que estaba frente a los gennins, dispuesto a ponerse cómodo se apoya del mismo y de su kit de armas ninjas saca un pequeño libro de portada anaranjada que se podía leer "haciéndolo en el paraíso" para después proceder a leerlo.

Hinata por su lado estaba molesta ahora tendría que esperar a ese par de "inútiles" como ella les decía para que el entrenamiento continuara a la siguiente fase, se enojo mucho mas, cuando vio que los chicos iban corriendo otra vez hacia el árbol sin ni siquiera detenerse a concentrar chacra en sus pies, si eso seguía así terminaría mañana, así que se acerco hasta.

 **-si lo siguen haciendo de esa forma jamás lo lograran, el chacra requiere energía espiritual, así que si están ansiosos o frenéticos no funcionara, tienen que relajarse y estar completamente concentrados en el árbol, así es como conseguirán que el chacra fluya de manera regular a la planta de los pies-** le dijo la Oji-perla a Sasuke y a naruto a manera de concejo, llamando la atención de los aludidos, quienes voltearon en dirección a la Hyuuga para escuchar atentamente.

 **-Tsk, vengan aquí un momento-** bufo Hinata, no tenia planeado estar todo el día viendo como sus compañeros intentaban controlar su chacra, así que los ayudaría un poco, pero no porque ella quisiera, es solo que quería terminar rápido con su entrenamiento y esos dos, estaban siendo un obstáculo

Sasuke y naruto se quedaron sorprendidos, no la habían escuchado hablar mucho y menos cuando se trataba de ayudarlos, no se habían movido de su lugar y tampoco articulaban ninguna palabra. La Hyuuga se molesto aun mas ante el acto de sus compañeros de equipo ¿acaso no confiaban en ella?

 **-si quieren-** pronuncio ya al borde de la cólera, girando su cabeza en otra dirección para que no vieran su rostro, era la primera vez que ofrecía ayuda, y se estaba arrepintiendo

naruto y Sasuke se vieron una vez mas, y se desplazaron en dirección a Hinata. La Hyuuga volvió a girar su cabeza para esta vez mirarlos a los ojos y asintiendo con su cabeza activo su byakugan, formando los respectivos sellos, Sasuke y naruto estaban confundidos y ambos se preguntaba mentalmente si tendría alguna pelea

 **-Golpeare algunos de sus puntos de chacra, para aumentar su capacidad en los pies, de esa manera se les hará mucho mas fácil concentrar su chacra en esa zona, una vez ya estén acostumbrados a manejarlo, les volveré a abrir dichos puntos ¿esta bien?-** explico de manera simple, esperando que sus compañeros entendieron, al parecer Sasuke entendió a la perfección por que estaba asintiendo a cada palabra que Hinata decía, pero naruto coloco una mirada de confusión a lo que Sasuke le explico, como era que trabajaba el byakugan

 **-el byakugan te permite ver a través de una persona con una visión de rayos x, mostrando de esa forma la red de chacra que es donde hay 316 puntos de chacra que son mas o menos del tamaño de un alfiler, si se golpea uno directamente puede afectar el flujo del chacra disminuyéndolo o aumentándolo dependiendo de como sea atacado el punto de chacra-** explico el azabache, a su compañero naruto

 **-En serio puedes hacer todo eso Hinata, ere genial ¡Dattebayo!-** grito muy energético, mientras sonreía zorrunamente

 **-bien, no perdamos mas el tiempo y terminemos de una vez con todo esto-** dijo la Oji-perla mientras se acercaba a naruto para bloquearle los puntos que estaban sobre su pecho, aumentando los puntos de sus pies, cuando termino con naruto se dirigió hacia Sasuke haciéndole lo mismo que hizo con naruto.

 **-listo, ahora relájense y concéntrense en el árbol-** continuo la Oji-perla, mientras desactivaba su byakugan.

Sasuke y naruto, relajaron sus cuerpos y sus mentes, se concentraron en mandar chacra a la planta de sus pies y ambos sintieron como el chacra fluía de forma regular a sus pies, sin esperar mucho fueron corriendo en dirección a los arboles

y como era de esperarse pudieron lograr el control del chacra caminando de forma natural sobre el árbol, luego caminaron sobre el agua para acostumbrarse completamente, ya cuando tenían el control suficiente del chacra Hinata volvió a desbloquear los puntos que antes había bloqueado.

primero se los desbloqueo a Sasuke, quien le dio un gracias casi susurrado, cuando se los había desbloqueado a naruto, este la abrazo con mucha alegría, sin percatarse que la ojo-perla se había enojado, cuando la soltó se dio cuenta que la misma se encontraba mojada de la ultima practica con Kakashi.

 **-Hinata-chan, porque no te quitas la chaqueta mojada-** le pidió el rubio a la aludida

 **-no es necesario, pronto se secara-** respondió sin mucha importancia, pero aun molesta por el anterior abrazo.

 **-Hmp, será mejor que te la quites, te puede dar fiebre, y después no podrás continuar con el entrenamiento ¿quieres eso?-** hablo esta vez, Sasuke, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con un tono de voz exigente

Hinata le molesto que la estuvieran mandando, pero tenían razón, puede que pescara un resfriado y después ella es la que seria un estorbo para el equipo y ella no quería eso, así que a duras penas se quito el abrigo y lo colgó sobre la rama de un árbol para que se secara con el sol.

Kakashi quien estuvo observando todo desde la posición en donde se encontraba pensó que eso tres cada día se parecen mas a un equipo de verdad ¿seguirá siendo así en el futuro? se pregunto, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y los llamo para que se acercaran a almorzar

los tres gennins asintieron y se reunieron todos a almorzar, cada uno trajo sus respectivos almuerzos, naruto llevo ramen instantáneo, a Sasuke su mama le preparo onigiris de tomates, Kakashi llevo arroz con curri, cuando Hinata saco de su mochila dos cajas de almuerzo todos se le quedaron viendo.

Hinata no les presto atención, y abrió las dos cajas que traían de todo un poquito, onigiris, salchichas en forma de pulpo, tortillas de huevo, pollo y mucho mas. su equipo se le quedo mirando su almuerzo, casi botando baba, todo se veía completamente delicioso y en buenas condiciones.

Hinata agarro una de las dos cajas de almuerzo y empezó a comer, **-se me paso un poco la mano y prepare mas de lo que estoy acostumbrada a comer-** dijo mientras que agarraba sus palillos y le daba un bocado a las tortillas de huevo, **-pueden comer ese si quieren-** hablo nuevamente, cuando termino de masticar el bocado anterior, con los ojos cerrados

los únicos chicos, no esperaron una invitación por carta, así que cada uno con sus palillos agarraron una pequeña porción y se la comieron, si su apariencia era deliciosa, no podrían describir el sabor, era exquisito, o eso fue lo que pensaron los chicos cuando probaron la comida.

ya todos habían terminado de comer, y cada quien guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, Kakashi informo que debían reposar un poco y recomponer las fuerzas perdidas para continuar con el entrenamiento.

 **-Hinata tu mama cocina delicioso, ¿Cuándo nos invitaras a tu casa?-** dijo el Uzumaki, ante esas palabras Sasuke asintió y Kakashi se le quedo mirando a Hinata para ver como reaccionaba

 **-Esa comida la he preparado yo-** fue lo único que respondió, se levanto de su puesto y se sentó en lugar mas alejado de su equipo, estaba muy enojada

naruto y Sasuke se quedaron confundidos, fue entonces que Kakashi les dijo que Hinata no tenia padres, que ellos habían muerto cuando ella tenia seis años de edad. Pero no les había contado que todo su clan fue asesinado por un mismo miembro de su familia.

naruto bajo la cabeza, se sentía un imbécil, el, la entendía completamente era muy similar a su historia el, tampoco tuvo padres, apretó sus puños muy fuertes tan fuerte que sintió que pronto brotaría sangre, se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y se dirigió a donde estaba Hinata.

la Hyuuga estaba temblando del frio estaba completamente mojada y en ese lugar pegaba mas aire de lo normal, y para completar su chaqueta todavía no se secaba, fue justo en ese momento que escucho el sonido de un cierre abriéndose, cuando volteo, pudo ver que era naruto el que se había quitado la chaqueta de el y se la había colocado a ella sobre los hombros.

ella no dijo nada, en verdad tenia mucho frio, así que no se la quito, naruto se sentó al lado de ella, no tan cerca, Hinata volteo su vista al lado contrario de naruto, y se quedaron así por varios minutos que parecían horas eternas, en silencio.

...

...

...

Hola!

como estan todos? aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta historia espero que les guste. La iba a subir hace dos dias pero tuve algunos problemitas con mi internet

ya, ya todos acertaron mi pregunta anterior ¿era muy obvio que fuera itachi? o es que soy mala para estas cosas jeje.. bueno en fin, ya aparecio itachi, y ¿de que promesa estaria hablando?.

por cierto aqui esta su premio para todos los que dijeron que era itachi un capi con un poco de naru-hina..

¿les gusto el acercamiento que tuvieron los gennins?...¿quieren mas?.

una cosa mas antes de responder sus reviews, hare por medio de votaciones las parejas de este fic, asi que pueden decirme su pareja favorita, todavia estan a tiempo.

reviews:

 **hugo17yvm** **:** acertastes si era itachi, como ya ves, naruto dio su palabra de que el salvara a hinata la proxima vez, ya veremos cuando, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, ya no puedo esperar para saber tu opinion.

 **PhoebeHDA** **:** Tambien acertastes, ya veo que tu voto va para el naru-hina lo tomare en cuenta, pero tienes razon, no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas, aqui esta la conti este capi, tiene un poco mas de naru-hina espero que te guste. quiero saber tu opinion

 **JoelZQ** **:** me alegra mucho que te haiga gustado la historia, aqui esta la continuacion, espero que te guste

 **Victoria5701** **:** si, si, tu también has acertado con respecto a Itachi, aquí esta la actualización que esperabas. me gustaría saber tu opinión

 **lovehina-chan** : aquí tienes otro capitulo mas!. ojala y este también te guste, y oh valla tu también has acertado, la próxima no será tan obvio espera y veras

 **minerva** : No te preguntare que pareja prefieres ya me di cuenta que prefieres el Naru-Hina jejeje.. ¡un voto mas para el naru-hina!.. por cierto aquí hay un poco de Naru-Hina espero y te guste, espero tu opinión del capi

 **naruhina** : ya veo, a ti también te gusta el naru-hina, ¡otro voto incluido! si, si, ya veras que Hinata será la ninja renegada y naruto va a salir a buscarla como hacia con Sasuke, lamento decirte que Hinata no aprenderá el rasengan, ya que no quiero que usen casi la misma técnica, quiero que la técnica de Hinata sea única, y también aprenderá a controlar los 5 elementos, espero que te guste este capitulo también, espero volverte a leer.

 **clark:** Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer que los padres de naruto esten vivos, o tal vez si o.O ya lo veremos mas adelante, estoy pensando en algunas tecnicas para hinata pero mi cerebro no me quiere ayudar XD, y lo de las habilidades similares a las hamura eso sera un secreto wuajaja, soy mala, ok, no.¿ir al mundo de road to ninja? no lo habia pensado pero lo tomare en cuenta. me gusta tu forma de pensar y me has dado muchas ideas, espero tu opinion de este capi

 **RtmV2:** jejeje.. tengo el placer de decirte que has acertado..en este capitulo no te dejare en duda (por ahora wuajajaja, tengo que mejorar mi risa malavada) espero que te guste el capi

 **Ángel Of Death:** kyaa! me encanto tu review, de verdad me alegra muchisimo que te agrade la historia, como todos los demas acertastes, si era itachi, creo que era un poco facil, a mi tambien me gusto escribir la parte en donde amarran a hina, al arbol jejeje, espero seguirte leyendo por aqui, quisiera saber que tal quedo este capitulo, y tambien quiero que me des algunas ideas para el fic seguro seran geniales... PD: me gusta tu nombre de usuario, me encanta como suena

 **jenni.4364** **:** jajajaja, tu comentario me hizo reir mucho, yo tampoco me imagino a sasuke ni mucho menos a naruto como ninjas medicos XD.. seria muy extraño. pues, si, hinata sera la ninja medico del equipo, yo quiero que en este fic hinata sepa de todo un poco, pero eso no evitara que ella se quede quieta en las peleas, ella es la mejor de su generacion y no saldra herida tan facilmente.. al menos asi lo veo yo o.O. Me gustaria leer que te parecio el capi..sayonara

 **Knicky Ouji** **:** A mi en lo personal, no me desagrada el sasu-hina ademas, he leido fics buenisimos de esta pareja, pero la pareja de este fic dependera de ustedes los fans, asi que te tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala, la mala es que hay 9 votos para el naru-hina, y la buena es que eres la primera del voto para el sasu-hina ¡no te rindas!

 **Antonia:** tienes razón en este capi, el equipo forman mas lazos juntos espero que te haiga gustado este capitulo que hay un leve naru-hina ah y por cierto ¡otro voto por el naru-hina!

 **claritza:** veo que vas para el naru-hina ¡un voto mas!, si Hina-chan mantendrá su personalidad fría y distante, pero tendrá momentos en los que se sonrojara, tartamudeara, y sea la Hinata de siempre pero eso será solo por momentos, es solo que no se puede evitar que pase de lo fría, a lo tierna...es tan adorable. Nos estamos leyendo

bueno eso es todo actualizare pronto lo prometo

Nos estamos leyendo Bye Bye!


	7. El Entrenamiento Parte II

la hyuuga estaba temblando del frio estaba completamente mojada y en ese lugar pegaba mas aire de lo normal, y para completar su chaqueta todavia no se secaba, fue justo en ese momento que escucho el sonido de un cierre abriendose, cuando volteo, pudo ver que era naruto el que se habia quitado la chaqueta de el y se la habia colocado a ella sobre los hombros.

ella no dijo nada, en verdad tenia mucho frio, asi que no se la quito, naruto se sento al lado de ella, no tan cerca, hinata volteo su vista al lado contrario de naruto, y se quedaron asi por varios minutos que parecian horas eternas, en silencio.

.

.

.

Ni naruto, ni Hinata querían romper aquel silencio, podrían estar horas y horas en aquella situación pero no les parecía para nada incomoda. Naruto quería comunicarle que ella ya no estaba sola, ahora contaba con el, con Sasuke y con Kakashi, que todos son un equipo y estaban juntos en las buenas, y en las malas.

 **-Kakashi-sensei nos ha contado todo-** expresa naruto, siendo el primero en romper el silencio que reinaba entre ellos, fue casi un susurro, pero Hinata logro escucharlo.

 _-¿todo?, acaso les hablo del asesinato de todo mi clan-_ pensó la Hyuuga al escuchar las palabras de naruto.

 **-así es.. Kakashi nos a dicho que tus padres murieron-** hablo esta vez Sasuke, acercándose a donde estaban sus compañeros y sentándose justo al otro lado de la Hyuuga,

 _-¿Murieron?.. por supuesto que no murieron, ellos...ellos fueron asesinados-_ volvió a pesar la Oji-perla, frunciendo el ceño, a su mente iban y venían imágenes del día en que ocurrió la masacre de su clan, todavía escuchaba los gritos de su familia, y veía la sangre fresca recorrer por los pasillos de su casa.

 **-ustedes-** hizo una pausa y apretó sus puños **-ustedes no conocen nada de mi...No saben quien soy-** hablo Hinata, quitándose la chaqueta de naruto y tirándosela

 **-solo son unos perdedores, siempre andan desafiándose y jugando por todo, ustedes no saben lo que es sufrir.. no saben lo que es la soledad, ser ignorado por todos como si no existieras-** ante estas palabras de la Hyuuga, naruto bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, dejando que continuara

 **-No saben que es perderlo todo, querer volverte mas fuerte solo por ser mejor que alguien mas para poder cumplir una venganza-** esta vez fue Sasuke el que bajo la cabeza, en su mente rondaba las palabras "querer volverte mas fuerte para solo por ser mejor que alguien mas".

 **-déjenme en paz, el solo verlos me enferma-** finalizo la Hyuuga, levantándose del lugar en donde estaba, dando un paso al frente dispuesta a retirarse de ese lugar, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz

 **-Escúchate Hinata-** hablo naruto levantando la cabeza **-gritando y quejándote como una pobre victima, puedes alardear todo el día, por lo que me importa-** continuo mientras se levantaba, quedándose de pie en el mismo lugar **-¡tu no eres mas que una cobarde!-** grito esta vez el Uzumaki, con mucha molestia en su voz. Por otra parte Hinata solo atino a apretar sus puños nuevamente, pero fue tanta la presión que pensó que pronto brotaría un poco de sangre

 **-Tienes razón Hyuuga-** fue el turno de Sasuke para hablar **-no te conocemos en lo absoluto-** levanto la cabeza **-y es algo en lo que no me incumbe, pero te equivocas en algo-** y tal y como hicieron Hinata y naruto anteriormente se levanto **-y eso es en las cosas que conocemos o no-** su rostro estaba completamente serio **-no te hagas ideas equivocadas de nosotros, tu tampoco nos conoces ¡no todo gira a tu alrededor!-** estas ultimas palabras gritadas por el uchiha, bastaron para que Hinata girara sobre su propio eje, para verse directamente a los ojos con Sasuke y naruto

Sasuke tenia activado su Sharingan, Hinata activo su byakugan sin necesidad de realizar los sellos y en los ojos de naruto podía verse como un reflejo de color rojo que aparecía de vez en cuando.

 **-ya es suficiente descanso por hoy, que les parece si continuamos con el entrenamiento-** Kakashi apareció en medio de los tres gennins, había escuchado todo mientras permanecía oculto tras los arboles, pero nunca pensó que todo se convertiría en algo así, tenia la esperanza de que se unieran aun mas como grupo, pero se equivoco, tratar con esa Hyuuga era algo difícil y requería de mucha paciencia, cosa que no tenia, ni Sasuke, ni naruto

fue entonces que todos parecieron reaccionar, se estaban dejando llevar por el odio, automáticamente Sasuke y Hinata desactivaron sus características técnicas oculares, y la atención de los tres jóvenes se concentro en el peli-plata, quien se dispuso a llevar a cabo la segunda fase del entrenamiento

Fase 2°: Capacidad y Resistencia

 **-como todo buen shinobi debe saber, nuestro cuerpo es un recipiente en donde acumulamos nuestro chacra, si el chacra que conservamos llega a cero, en el peor de lo casos podríamos morir-** explica Kakashi, empezando la segunda fase del entrenamiento

 **-es por eso que debemos entrenar nuestra capacidad y resistencia, con una capacidad avanzada podremos acumular suficiente chacra para crear Ninjutsus (técnicas ninjas), y con una resistencia avanzada, podemos ser capaces de hacer que nuestro chacra no se agote rápidamente-** finalizo la explicación el jounin, esperando a que los gennins hubieran entendido. Pero al ver la cara de confusión de los tres decidio explicarlo de una mejor manera

 **-Sasuke-** llamo el peli-plata a su alumno, el aludido no respondió simplemente hizo un gesto con su cabeza a manera de que lo estaba escuchando, a lo que Kakashi decidió continuar. **-en nuestro entrenamiento de supervivencia pude observar que controlas a la perfección el Jutsu bola de fuego ¿Cuántas veces puedes hacerlo, hasta sentir que ya no tienes suficiente chacra?-** pregunto al uchiha esperando una respuesta

 **-solo dos-** respondió, con palabras simples el azabache. **-pero cuando hago la segunda, no puedo mover mi cuerpo con libertad propia-** decidió continuar, esperando que su maestro fuera al grano con aquel asunto

 **-ya ven, si entrenamos nuestra capacidad, podríamos lograr que acumulemos mucho mas chacra, logrando crear hasta tres veces una técnica poderosa-** aclaro el jounin, ante el asombro de su equipo

 **-eso suena genial y todo, pero entonces ¿para que entrenaremos nuestra resistencia?-** pregunto curioso el imperativo Uzumaki.

 **-Hinata-** llamo esta vez el jounin, dispuesto a responder la pregunta del rubio. **-cuanto es el limite de radio de tu byakugan-** pregunto a la Hyuuga que hasta ahora, permanecía callada, indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 **\- el punto ciego de mi byakugan es de 160º ¿y que con eso?-** respondió a la pregunta dirigida hacia ella, aquella situación ya le estaba molestando, lo único que hacían era hablar y hablar, ella no se volvería mas fuerte de esa forma, necesitaba entrenar muy duro.

 **-ya veo, es bastante pero no es suficiente, si no me equivoco, un Hyuuga puede desarrollar su byakugan de tal forma que puede llegar a tener una visión máxima de 360º¿no es así?-** pregunto nuevamente Kakashi, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada fría por parte de la Hyuuga. **-lo que quiero decir es, que si entrenan su resistencia lograran que, ni su chacra ni su cuerpo, se agote, al menos no tan rápido-** aclaro y continuo rápidamente antes de que Hinata le preguntara que tenia que ver eso con su byakugan. **-al usar tu byakugan de manera constante, trae como consecuencia el agotamiento del chacra, y cansancio en el cuerpo, si entrenas tu resistencia lograras desarrollar el radio de tu chacra a un nivel superior en poco tiempo-** hablo, mirando fijamente a Hinata, quien mostro cierto brillo en los ojos al escuchar aquella explicación.

 **-¿no es eso genial Hinata?-** le pregunto naruto a la Oji-perla, quien asintió en respuesta. **-Después de este entrenamiento, creare mi propia técnica ninja, y muy pronto seré el próximo hokage ¡de veras!-** grito muy emocionado el rubio dando pequeños saltitos por todos lados.

 **-muy bien equipo, antes de comenzar quiero que se coloquen esto-** dice Kakashi, después de meter su mano derecha en su porta-kunai y sacar tres pares de muñequeras y tobilleras en forma de malla, y entregar cada par a los jóvenes gennins, quienes los aceptaron con rostro de confusión y intriga.

 **-¿que son estas cosas Kakashi-sensei?-** naruto fue el primero en preguntar, mientras Sasuke y Hinata veían a su maestro, esperando su explicación

- **son pesas ninjas-** respondió, mientras hacia señas para invitar a sus alumnos a colocárselas **-cuando una persona se las coloca, las pesas adsorben el 50% de su chacra, la cual utilizan para volverse pesadas-** explica el jounin de forma simple

 **-eso quiere decir, que entre mas chacra utilicemos mas pesadas se harán-** agrego Hinata, colocándose primero las tobilleras y después la muñequeras. Controlando su chacra de tal manera que las pesas ninjas no hicieran mucho efecto.

 **-ya veo, entonces será muy fácil controlarlas, simplemente no utilizare mi chacra-** hablo Sasuke, con tono de obviedad, ya se las habia colocado, y tal como había hecho Hinata, el también controlo su chacra para que no se les hicieran tan pesadas

 **-Habla por ti Sasuke-teme, estas cosas pesan demasiado-** dijo naruto en el suelo, sin poder levantarse gracias a la presión que ejercían las pesas ninjas.

 **-eso es por que eres un dobe, solo disminuye tu chacra-** le aconsejo el azabache al rubio, burlándose de el por ser tan "perdedor".

 **-¿y crees que no lo hice, Sasuke? pero de alguna manera, siguen consumiendo chacra, no se de donde-** casi le grito el Uzumaki a su compañero refiriéndose a las pesas ninjas.

 _-el chacra que deben estar utilizando las pesas, debe ser el chacra del kyubi, el zorro de las nueve colas, si esto continua así, se podría romper el sello que hay dentro de naruto-_ pensó Kakashi, recriminándose por no haber pensado antes de ese "gran" detalle

 **-naruto, si no puedes con ellas, será mejor que te las quites-** aconsejo esta vez Kakashi, para no forzar mucho el chacra del kyubi

 **-no hay problema Kakashi-sensei, esto no es nada, yo puedo con esto y mas ¡de veras!-** dijo naruto, auto convenciéndose a si mismo, levantándose poco a poco del suelo, manteniendo su cuerpo con dificultad para no volver a caer, pensando que si Hinata y Sasuke podían con eso, el también lo haría.

 **-esta bien, pero no se fuercen demasiado chicos-** hablo el peli-plata refiriéndose al equipo en general, pero aun mas preocupado con naruto, ahora lo mantendría en completa vigilancia.

 **-Hai-** respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, queriendo que el entrenamiento diera comienzo de una vez.

 **-muy bien, ¿ven esa cascada de allá?-** pregunto, señalando con su dedo índice, una cascada que no se encontraba muy alejada de donde ellos se encontraban, al ver que los tres gennins asentían continuo **-allí se llevara a cabo la segunda fase de su entrenamiento, vámonos-** aclaro, y apenas termino todos se marcharon saltando de rama, directo al lugar indicado.

Una vez allí, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que la cascada era altisima, Kakashi les explico que su entrenamiento consistía en subir y bajar la cascada 50 veces. A lo que su equipo asintió, y se colocaron a realizar su objetivo.

Hubiese sido mas fácil para un ninja escalar una pared, pero en ese momento no les era tan fácil ya que las pesas ninjas ejercían mucha peso cuando concentraban chacra en su manos para poder subir por pequeñas rocas que resaltaban sobre la cascada, además estaba el hecho de que el agua caía con mucha presión, haciéndoles mas difícil su objetivo

.

.

.

llevaban horas y horas subiendo y bajando la gran cascada, ya se podía notar el cansancio y agotamiento que tenían los tres ninjas, ya casi ni podían mantenerse de pie, y aun les faltaba 20 escaladas, por otro lado, al menos ya se estaban acostumbrando al peso extra que sostenía cada uno, y ninguno daba señales de querer rendirse.

Kakashi, se encontraba leyendo su libro "haciéndolo en el paraíso", pero eso no hacia que descuidara su vigilancia hacia naruto.

 **-vaya, a naruto se le hace mas difícil controlar las pesas, ¿es debido al kyubi?-** pregunto una sombra misteriosa, que estaba sentando en una de las ramas del árbol en donde se encontraba Kakashi.

 **-así es-** confirmo la pregunta de la persona arriba de el, por supuesto Kakashi ya habia notado su chacra, el habia estado presente en todo el entrenamiento desde el comienzo.

 **-por cierto Itachi-** Kakashi revelo la identidad de la persona que los habia estado siguiendo de entre las sombras, el aludido contesto con un leve "si" y Kakashi decidió continuar **-no lo tomes a mal pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? acaso estas preocupado por Sasuke-** pregunto el peli-plata curioso, por la presencia del uchiha mayor en el entrenamiento

 **-no estoy aquí por Sasuke-** respondió Itachi, mientras se baja de la rama para posicionarse al lado del peli-plata **-es solo un asunto personal que tengo pendiente-** aclaro, viendo directamente en dirección a la Hyuuga. Kakashi no le pregunto mas nada, y se concentro en su lectura

.

.

.

Hinata no podía mas, pero solo le faltaba una sola escalada, con un esfuerzo inhumano volvió a subir la cascada, cuando ya estaba casi por llegar a la cima, tomo la próxima piedra para apoyarse de ella y subir, pero no se esperaba que la piedra se desprendería del muro, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer.

en el aire buscaba como hacer para no salir lastimada de esa caída, pero no veía nada que evitara que callera, estaba preparada para recibir un golpe fuerte, pero lo único que sintió fue unos brazos que la sujetaban firmemente de sus piernas y espalda baja.

.

.

.

hola de nuevo!

como están.? como los trata la vida.? aquí esta otro capitulo mas para este fic espero que les guste.. es corto comparado con el anterior pero les advertí que no todos serian así, es para que no se acostumbre jejeje

¿Quién fue en ayuda de Hinata?. acaso será ¿Naruto?, ¿Sasuke?, ¿Kakashi?, o será ¿Itachi?... ¡Hagan sus apuestas!...¿se arriesgaran a decir Itachi nuevamente?.

Por cierto, ya tome una decisión, acerca de la pareja protagonista.. Gracias a todos ustedes por aportarme su opinión... Bueno, la pareja protagonista es... chan!. Chan!...chan!. HinataX? nah, mejor lo digo en el próximo capiii.

Reviews:

 **MaryPau-Chan** **:** yeii.. has sido el primer comentario de el anterior capi (choca los cincos virtualmente) ¿foca retrasada? jajaja..ya me imagino a las personas que estaban a tu alrededor, pensando que estabas loca o algo así XD, (experiencia propia jeje)...En fin, aquí tienes el otro capitulo que tanto esperabas, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Juantigrerey** **:** Muchas gracias!.. aquí esta la actualización, espero y no te allá dejado con mas ansias ¡Tu voto conto para mi decisión! gracias por votar, Nos leeremos pronto

 **Denise:** ¡tu voto fue registrado! como ya ves, se han cerrado las votaciones, y he tomado una decisión, después la escribiré XD, todavía no estoy muy clara en que técnica podría utilizar Hina, pero seguro y será poderosa. Tranquila ella será arrogante y fría, pero tendrá sus momentos.. si supieras que ya he dibujado a hina-chan en la parte de shippuden y me a quedado muy kawaii tendrás que esperar para verla, en fin espero que te guste este capitulo

 **Clark:** Por supuesto que habrá 4ta guerra ninja, De verdad admiro tu imaginación! pero creo que vas muy rápido, pero obviamente tomare en cuenta tus ideas, para un futuro final de mi fic, aquí esta otro capitulo disfrútalo!

 **ngel Of Death:** KONICHIWA! de verdad me encantaron tus ideas (brillo en los ojos), tu review, fue uno de los que me ayudo a tomar una decisión, claro, también tome en cuenta los votos, con respecto al tenseigan, ya me lo han sugerido mucho, y creo tener una idea de como lo desarrollara hina, Eres igual a mi, me encantan todas las parejas que tengan que ver con Hinata, me siento aliviada al saber que cualquier decisión que tome, no te decepcionare. Espero que te guste este capitulo, es algo corto, pero actualice rápido

 **Guest** : kyaa! Gracias, Gracias.. Si apenas estoy comenzando y tengo un largo camino por recorrer, tu voto fue contado para el sasu-hina, tu review me animo muchísimo..como recompensa aquí tienes otro capitulo mas, espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores

 **jhonny:** Gracias por dejar un reviews para saber que existes XD.. por supuesto tu voto fue registrado y archivado con los del Naru-Hina

 **laura** : ¿de verdad? muchas gracias, aquí tienes otro capitulo mas de esta fascinante historia, espero que sea de tu agrado ¡sasu-hina por aquí!

 **MariBonita** : Ya no tienes que esperar mas! aquí esta la conti, disfrútala..¿Vaya otro voto para el Sasu-Hina!

 **Knicky Ouji** **:** Mira! ya no eres la única sasuhinista en este fic, ¿no te alegra?...ya sabrás la promesa de Itachi, lo diré mas adelante, te dejare con la intriga (soy mala jeje). con respecto a las parejitas ya he tomado una decisión lo diré luego.. espero que te guste este capi, disfrútalo

 **naruto:** ya veo, bueno ya he tomado mi decisión pero te dejare con la intriga al igual que a todos wuajaja.. bueno en fin aquí esta otro capi mas, espero que te guste.

 **011010100110111101110011011001** : ¡tu voto ya fue contado!... ya tengo los resultados, ¿quieres que te lo diga? espera los resultados.

 **jenni.4364** **:** si, te entiendo perfectamente a mi también me ha pasado con algunos fics que leo, pero debo de entender que todos tienen sus problemas y es por ello que no actualizan rápido, (yo actualizo rápido por que soy vaga XD).. me sorprende tu manera de deducir las cosas, acertaste! pero será un secreto ¿vale?.. veo que tampoco te decepcionare con cualquier decisión que tome ¡que feliz soy!.. no te preocupes, sea cual sea la pareja protagónica no dejare atrás, a los otros personajes tendrán papeles muy importantes en el fic ya veras!.. bueno en fin aquí esta la actualización corta pero segura, deseo que la disfrutes

 **lovehina-chan** **:** No comas mas ansias! aquí esta la continuación ojala y te guste.

 **Victoria5701** **:** ¡voto agregado! ¿quieres un triangulo amoroso? jajaja, si, si agregamos a Itachi seria un cuadrado.. Bueno pero mi decisión ya esta tomada así que no habrá cambios. que disfrutes el capi

 **Elisabeth:** ya tome la decisión de la pareja.. yo por mi parte, me encantan todas las parejas con hina, y sip, también me gusta el sasu-hina pero no por eso, retrase los votos. los resultados los daré después XD. disfruta del capi

 **PhoebeHDA** **:** Gracias! gracias!.. otro capitulo mas ¿no es genial? espero que sea de tu agrado

 **Maithe** **:** jajaja. me hiciste recordar a una amiga mía, con lo de "arriba perras /*.*/" ¿no te gustan los triángulos amorosos? pues ya tengo decidido la pareja espero no decepcionarte.. disfruta el capi

 **shiro5580** : No te preguntare por que pareja vas ya me di cuenta jejeje.. veo que te gustan los finales trágicos, lamento decirte que creo que esa idea no seria bien vista aquí, no me gustaría que hina muriera. ¿o tal vez si? No, no, no (se da golpes en la cabeza) ¿acaso quieres que todos los lectores me lancen tomates? ya he tomado una decisión, espero que te haiga gustado este capi.

 **Niky:** Tu voto ha sido registrado, y tomado en cuenta espera los resultados.. mientras tanto espera al próximo capitulo

 **Barbara:** ¡otro Sasu-Hina!.. aquí esta el otro capitulo que tanto esperabas espero que lo haigas disfrutado

 **Mikel:** Vaya la pareja Sasu-Hina a ganado mucho territorio.. tu voto a sido contado

Shiro5580Puta: Por favor se te agradece, que si vas a leer los reviews de los demás lectores no insultes a nadie, ya se que vas por el naru-hina pero eso no le da derecho a nadie de sabotear los gustos y preferencias de las demás personas, cómo lo haces tu con "shiro5580" si no tienes un nombre de cuenta que colocar no uses nombres de los demás usuarios gracias

bueno eso es todo mis queridos lectores, pero antes les explicare por que actualice tan rápido.. es simple: "Sus reviews".. recibí tantos que me anime a escribir este capi Me encanta saber sus opiniones

Con respecto a la pareja protagonista antes de que me maten o me tiren tomatazos x.x Tranquilos si les voy a decir. lo de arriba era una bromita para que ustedes mismos piensen 1000 formas de matar a su escritora jajaja ok, no.

Sasu-hina: con 10 votos

Naru-hina: con 24 votos

Ita-hina: con 3 votos.. si, también votaron por el ita-hina jejeje

aclaraciones: los que dijeron que Hina se veía bien con cualquiera les coloque un punto a las tres parejas

(no me maten) como ya ven la mayoría gano con el "Naru-Hina" celebren

a los que votaron por naru-hina espero no haberlos decepcionado, pero se los recompensare de veras! mi próximo fic será un sasu-hina así que espérenlo con ansias.

PD: este fic ya esta decidido que será un naru-hina, pero Sasuke se enamorara de Hinata, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y confidente, con respecto a Itachi, será el amor platónico de Hinata.. Itachi, será como su protector, y Hinata se enamorara de el, pero su vida esta destinada con naruto como el amor verdadero. ¿Qué les parece?

gracias a todos que me dieron esas ideas, y a los que tuvieron la esperanza de votar, ahora si, se me hizo larga la explicación así que:

Nos estamos leyendo

Bye! Bye!


	8. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son creados exclusivamente por Masashi Kishimoto, a mí solo me pertenece la historia

.

.

.

Estaba preparada para recibir un golpe fuerte, pero lo único que sintió fue unos brazos que la sujetaban firmemente de sus piernas y espalda baja. Hinata escucho el ruido sordo de la caída en los brazos de la persona que la había rescatado, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, al sentirse segura los fue abriendo lentamente, lo primero que logro visualizar fueron unos ojos contrarios a los de ella, ojos color ónix, que reflejaban la oscuridad misma.

"una oscuridad que le recordaba lo que era su miserable vida

Esa oscuridad reflejaba la soledad en la que vive, y un inmenso vacío infinito

Un vacío, que dejo la persona que más admiraba y amaba en su vida

Vacío, que solo puede ser llenado por venganza

Venganza, que se consigue con dolor, sangre, odio y poder

Sobre todo mucho odio y poder..."

Ella tenía un objetivo, y lo cumpliría sin importar las circunstancias, mataría a su hermano "Neji Hyuuga"

Hinata se quedó ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos viendo fijamente los ojos de la persona que la rescato, no articulaba palabra alguna, y su rostro no cambiaba su ceño fruncido. Logro despertar del trance en el que estaba atrapada, gracias a que un aroma masculino llego a sus fosas nasales, el perfume y la posición en la que se encontraba le hicieron recordar escenas de su niñez que ella quería olvidar, pero que a la vez atesoraba mucho.

Flashback

En los territorios hyuuga, una pequeña de 3 años de edad cabello negro-azulado y ojos color perla corría de pasillo en pasillo en busca de la habitación de su hermano, era más de la media noche, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y como consecuencia, alguno que otro relámpago se escuchaba retumbar de vez en cuando.

La oji-perla llego a su destino, frente a ella se encontraba una gran puerta corrediza, la cual ella no dudo en abrir. Lo primero que encontraron sus ojos al entrar a la habitación fue una figura masculina, allí sentado en el espaldar de la cama se encontraba su hermano Neji, su rostro reflejaba determinación y madurez

—¿Sucede algo Hinata?— pregunto el hyuuga mayor, con un tono suave pero preocupado al ver a su hermana en la puerta de su habitación a esas alturas de la noche.—¿se encuentra bien?.

—S-Si...—respondió la pequeña hinata, mantenía su cabeza baja mirando el suelo, al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo precipitadamente —y-yo, e-estoy b-bien— logro articular dificultosamente, y posteriormente se dispuso a jugar con sus dedos índices.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace fuera de su habitación?— Neji suspiro aliviado y volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono de voz, siempre que se dirigía a su hermana no podía evitar el formalismo de todas formas es algo que no debe olvidarse en el clan hyuuga.

—y-yo— hinata hizo una breve pausa, no sabía si continuar—E-es q-que y-yo— iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por un relámpago que ilumino toda la habitación, gracias a la ventana que allí había. Hinata cerró los ojos casi instintivamente al escuchar el sonido ensordecedor que vino después del mismo.

—Ya veo— hablo nuevamente Neji, levantándose de su cama y acercándose a donde estaba su hermana— ¿le tiene miedo a los relámpagos?.

Hinata asintió, mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro y cubría parte de sus mejillas, le daba mucha vergüenza decirle eso a su hermano mayor —N-Neji-niisan, ¿p-puedo d-dormir contigo solo por h-hoy?— le pregunto, mientras sentía que su sonrojo se hacía más evidente, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. La habitación se quedó en silencio, hinata esperaba alguna respuesta de su hermano, pero no llego ninguna, con mucho miedo al pensar que su hermano se molestaría con ella abrió sus ojos. Las luces de la habitación se encontraban apagadas, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, logrando que hinata pudiera visualizar con mucha dificultad, su hermano estaba frente a ella, agachado apoyándose con ayuda de sus piernas para quedar a su altura, hinata podía jurar si no fuera por la oscuridad que reina gran cantidad de la habitación, que su hermano le estaba ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa.

—Entonces que hacemos aquí de pie, vamos a la cama— dijo Neji, dando su permiso, levantándose cuidadosamente y colocándole una mano en la cabeza a hinata para revolverle un poco el cabello.

— ¡N-Neji-niisan!— exclamo la hyuuga menor haciendo un puchero, no le gustaba que su hermano le revolviera su cabello de esa forma, pero en el fondo de su corazón tampoco le desagradaba pero eso es algo que nunca le diría en voz alta, eso se le causaría mucha vergüenza

—vale.. vale, dejare de hacerlo— mintió el heredero del clan, se divertía mucho cuando ella se molestaba, ya que no era muy común en ella, siempre había sido amable y no le gustaban las peleas, cosa por la cual su padre Hiashi siempre terminaba regañándola —¿Vienes?— pregunto, subiéndose a su cama y haciéndole señas a su hermana para que también subiera a dormir.

— ¡S-Si!— respondió rápidamente y se subió a la cama junto a su hermano, quien la arropo con las sabanas, y se dispuso a dormir —B-Buenas Noches Neji-niisan— se despidió hinata, quien recibió como respuesta un "buenas noches" por parte de su hermano, sus ojos se cerraban solos por el sueño, y de alguna extraña razón los relámpagos ya no le daban miedo, estando con su hermano se sentía segura.

Había dormido toda la noche en la habitación de su hermano, ya era de día, y hinata aún se encontraba durmiendo, fue entonces que de pronto un aroma agradable inundo sus fosas nasales, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y un sonrojo se hizo evidente al sentir que Neji la estaba cargando de sus piernas y espalda baja (estilo princesa) para llevarla a su habitación.

— ¿H-Hermano?— pregunto, un poco somnolienta por haberse recién despertado

—Shh, aún es temprano sigue durmiendo— le respondió el hyuuga mayor, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de hinata, quien se acurruco en su pecho y siguió durmiendo.

Ya estando en la habitación de hinata, Neji la recostó sobre su cama y la arropo nuevamente cuando estaba por marcharse ella lo interrumpió

—A-A Dónde vas— pregunto nuevamente hinata, sabía que la llevo a su habitación porque si su padre entraba y no la encontraba allí se molestaría mucho con ella, pero no entendía la razón por la cual se marchaba tan rápido, quería que se quedara un poco más.

—Iré a una reunión del clan— respondió Neji a la pregunta de su hermana —Volveré pronto...

—está bien, ve— se resignó a que Neji se fuera, de todas maneras sabía que pronto se encontrarían para entrenar —P-Prométeme que n-nunca me dejaras s-sola Neji-niisan— hablo nuevamente hinata, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, ni ella misma entendía por qué le había hecho prometer aquello pero no lo decía para que se quedara con ella un rato más, lo dijo para que el siempre estuviera con ella.

Neji lo pensó por unos momentos camino hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a hinata —lo prometo— le dijo rápidamente sin mirarla, aun de espalda giro un poco la cabeza para verla de reojo le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata no supo interpretar el actuar de su hermano mayor, pero si le había hecho una promesa sabía que el la cumpliría, porque confiaba ciegamente en su hermano, y nunca la traicionaría, con eso en mente la hyuuga menor se acurruco en las sabanas, y con una sonrisa en sus labios se volvió a quedar dormida.

Fin del Flashback

—Hinata-Hime ¿se encuentra usted bien?— preguntó Itachi, llevaba varios minutos llamándola pero no reaccionaba, Kakashi, Sasuke, y Naruto estaban al igual que Itachi confundidos y preocupados por la hyuuga

—tsk, estoy bien— respondió, al reaccionar varios segundos después, Itachi aun la tenía cargada, y eso ocasiono que Hinata frunciera el ceño, y con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo lo empujo bruscamente, ocasionando que la soltara, y ella como toda buena ninja con movimientos certeros logro escapar de los brazos de su salvador.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo Uchiha-san, No se lo pedí— agradeció la hyuuga a su manera, alegando que ella no le pidió ayuda en ningún momento, y que si la rescato fue porque él quiso, así que era mejor que no esperara un "gracias" directamente de parte de ella. Además que la oji-perla hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para ignorar como la había llamado Itachi hace unos momentos, lo dejaría pasar por el momento, pero si la volvía a llamar de esa forma, sería lo último que diría

—No fue nada, fue solo un impulso— respondió el azabache mayor, alzándose de hombros para notificar que no era de gran importancia aquel asunto, pero estaba mintiendo, el mismo sabía que no se trataba solo de un impulso, si dejaba que ella saliera lastimada frente a él, estaría rompiendo su promesa y nunca podría perdonarse así mismo

—Lo han hecho muy bien equipo, será mejor que continuemos mañana— felicito kakashi a su equipo, ya habían completado la segunda fase del entrenamiento con éxito, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho la manera en que avanzan rápidamente los chicos, decidiendo que continuarían mañana con la tercera y última fase del entrenamiento ya que era muy tarde y el cielo estaba oscureciendo. —nos veremos mañana aquí a la misma hora.

— ¡ah y algo mas!— agregó el peli-plata antes de marcharse. —no se quiten las pesas hasta que completen el entrenamiento.

—Hmp, ¿por qué debemos hacer eso?— pregunto sasuke, no entendía por qué tenían que seguir usando las pesas si ya no estaban entrenando, no tenía sentido.

—ya verán la diferencia después del entrenamiento— respondió, con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro. Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto quedaron confundidos, pero asintieron ante la orden de su maestro.

—oye, Itachi-niisan, ¿qué haces aquí, acaso viniste a ver mi gran desempeño en el entrenamiento? ¡Dattebayo!— preguntó el hiperactivo Uzumaki, al mayor de los Uchiha.

—No es tu hermano "do-be"— dijo sasuke ante la insinuación del rubio, arrastrando la última palabra, saboreando cada silaba, con rostro de superioridad dirigida a su compañero.

—cállate te-me, No te pregunte a ti—respondió el insulto, con una mirada amenazadora, de esas que dicen que das un movimiento en falso, y te arrepentirás toda la vida. La misma, recibió el rubio, por parte del azabache menor

—ya basta chicos— Itachi intento calmarlos para que no empezaran una pelea entre ambos, suspiro notoriamente aliviado cuando sasuke y naruto voltean sus rostros hacia otro lado para no ver la cara del contrario, y posteriormente se cruzan de brazos molestos.

—no te molestes Itachi, es algo común entre esos dos— advirtió kakashi, ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas matutinas de esos dos, ya era algo muy natural para él. — ¿por qué no nos marchamos ya?

Todos los presentes asintieron, agarrando sus cosas y posteriormente retirándose a sus respectivas casas. En todo el camino, Hinata no dejaba de pensar en Itachi y la posibilidad de haberse conocido anteriormente, pero... ¿por qué no lo recordaba?, ¿tendría alguna conexión con Neji?, eso y más, se preguntaba la hyuuga dándole miles de vueltas al asunto, pero por más que lo analizaba ninguna pieza encajaba, de ahora en adelante la oji-perla estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que se traía entre manos Itachi, descubriría la verdad pase lo que pase. Cuando llego a los terrenos hyuuga, se dio un merecido baño, para después retirarse a descansar lo suficiente para dar lo mejor en la última fase de su entrenamiento

.

.

.

Hinata estaba de pie, todo a su alrededor se volvía completamente negro, no se podía ver nada aparte de la oscuridad infinita, ¿Que estaba pasando?, ¿dónde se encontraba? De pronto logra ver una pequeña luz flotando hacia ella, intenta tocarla, cuando lo hace la oscuridad desaparece, ella ahora se encontraba en el dojo de su casa, el que utilizaban para entrenar los hyuuga anteriormente. Frente a ella estaba una pequeña hinata de 3 años y su hermano Neji entrenando, pero no podian la podian ver, era como si ella fuese un fantasma a su alrededor

—hinata, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso— se escuchaba la voz de Neji animándola. —solo concéntrate, y golpéame con todas tus fuerzas.

La pequeña hinata se encontraba tirada en el suelo estaba completamente agotada, sudada, y con las mejillas cubiertas por un leve color rosado por el esfuerzo, se levanta del suelo temblando y se coloca en posición de ataque, con mucha determinación va directo a golpear a su oponente pero todos sus golpes fueron esquivados por Neji, haciéndola ver totalmente inútil. La hyuuga del presente cierra sus ojos y se da la vuelta, no quería seguir viendo esa escena, cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos ahora se encontraba en la sala de reuniones del clan. Solo la rama principal y los miembros del concejo se encontraban en ese momento, discutiendo

—"Ella" es una decepción para el clan— se escuchó decir con voz firme a un anciano, llamando la atención de las personas que lo rodeaban. —incluso Hanabi de la rama secundaria y que es un año menor que "ella", es mucho más fuerte.

—Aún es muy joven, Todavía tiene mucho potencial— defendió Neji mientras veía a su padre quien había permanecido callado desde que comenzó la discusión. —Hinata es muy fuerte.

—Eso no basta, es muy blanda y no le gustan las peleas— Hablo otro miembro del consejo. —Sera mejor que la sellemos, para la seguridad del clan.

Neji iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe revelando la presencia de la pequeña hinata quien había estado escuchando la conversación atrás de la puerta, cuando la descubrieron salió corriendo a pasos torpes, su visión poco a poco se fue nublando debido a las lágrimas que trataba de contener pero era imposible.

La hinata del presente recordó las palabras de su hermano la última vez que se vieron: _Actué como tu hermano mayor únicamente porque quería descubrir que tan poderosa eras._

Apretó fuertemente sus manos en forma de puño, y las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente mientras veía al antiguo Neji con rostro de preocupación viendo al lugar en donde la pequeña hinata se había retirado corriendo, ella sabía que él no la veía pero aun así fue corriendo hacia su dirección, y con todas sus fuerzas trato de golpearlo, pero no lo logro la imagen se desvaneció y ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas, formo un puño en una de sus manos y golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza, sentía mucha frustración y su sangre le hervía de la ira.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a no volverlos a abrir, pero a sus oídos llego una voz que le parecía muy familiar, abrió los ojos curiosa, y ahora se encontraba en el parque de Konoha era de noche y casi no se veía nada debido a la oscuridad, pero aun asa logro diferenciar la figura de ella cuando era pequeña sentada en uno de los columpios con una mirada muy triste en su rostro, pero no se encontraba sola a su lado estaba otra figura, no lo podía ver muy bien pero estaba segura que se trataba de una figura masculina, quiso acercarse más para saber quién era esa persona no identificada pero cada paso que daba la imagen se volvía más lejana, de repente empezó a correr para lograr alcanzarlos pero algo hizo que tropezara y callera nuevamente arrodillada al suelo, fue entonces que pudo escuchar parte de la conversación

—Así que tú eres la princesa hyuuga— hablo la persona no identificada ofreciéndole algo que hinata no logro visualizar.

¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes?, ¿quién la llamaba de esa manera? pensó la hyuuga tratando de buscar la identidad de la persona misteriosa, desvió la mirada de los columpios y empezó a pensar poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que esa persona era...Itachi Uchiha. Cuando supo la verdad volvió a mirar al sitio donde se encontraban las dos figuras, esta vez Itachi la miraba con su sharingan activado. De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y se abrió en dos mitades con ella en el centro, mientras volvía a caer en la oscuridad nuevamente.

.

.

.

Hinata se levantó de golpe respirando fuertemente, se encontraba sudando, y su cabeza dolía al punto que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, acababa de tener una pesadilla que parecía muy real ¿o todo eso le había ocurrido alguna vez?, no podía estar muy segura de eso, vio su despertador que se encontraba al lado de su cama y marcaba las 4:00a.m, todavía era muy temprano pero ella sabía que no volvería a dormir. Se levantó se ducho, entreno un poco, y se preparó el almuerzo que llevaría para el entrenamiento.

Cuando estaba llegando al punto de encuentro, ya se encontraba sasuke y naruto en ese lugar, ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos, hinata podría jurar que habían peleado nuevamente, los saludo cortésmente, y esperaron alrededor de una hora más, para que su profesor se decidiera aparecer inventando alguna excusa barata, sasuke y naruto no dudaban en regañarlo. Hinata casi hace una mueca de sonrisa al ver esa escena que ya era una costumbre en el equipo, pero no lo hace recordando las palabras de su padre: _Un hyuuga jamás demuestra sus emociones._

Una vez todos juntos dejaron sus mochilas en la sombra de un árbol y se prepararon para comenzar con la última fase del entrenamiento.

Fase tres: Habilidades, Conocimientos Y trabajo en equipo

—Cada uno de ustedes poseen habilidades únicas, solo tienen que saber utilizarlas en el campo de batalla frente a un enemigo, aplicando los conocimientos adquiridos hasta ahora para pensar en una posible solución cuando se presente un problema, y la mejor forma para lograrlo es el trabajo en equipo— comenzó kakashi, explicándole a su equipo de en qué se basa la última fase

—kakashi-sensei, cuáles serían nuestras habilidades únicas— pregunto naruto curioso.

—uhm— el jounin se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos a manera de pensar. —Hinata— llamo mirando en dirección hacia la aludida, quien lo miro expectante.— Es poseedora del kekei genkai, el rasgo sanguíneo de los hyuuga un jutsu visual muy poderoso: El byakugan, además de que es muy lista llegando a ser la mejor de la academia, y su taijutsu es muy avanzado superando incluso al de cualquier jounin.

—Sasuke— llamo esta vez kakashi, recibiendo un "Hmp" como respuesta del azabache para que continuara. —También es poseedor del kekei genkai: el sharingan, de hecho dicen que el sharingan del clan Uchiha deriva del byakugan desde hace mucho, Aunque sasuke no lo tiene desarrollado completamente pero aun así puede dar una buena pelea, además de que fue el segundo mejor alumno, seguido de hinata en la academia, logrando controlar también un ninjutsu de fuego muy poderoso.

—y... naruto— kakashi lo pensó un momento antes de continuar, naruto estaba ansioso por escuchar la habilidad única que poseía.— Fuiste el peor de la academia y eres el ninja mas tonto y cabeza hueca número uno de konoha— hace una breve pausa, y ve alrededor de naruto un aura de depresión. —Pero tienes un potencial y una determinación admirable, eso hace que te superes cada día más— soltó rapidamente, naruto al escuchar las palabras de su sensei salto alegre por todos lados. — Además haces que las personas que estan a tu alrededor cambien de manera significativa— termino de decir en un susurro que ninguno logro escuchar gracias al alboroto del rubio. Kakashi vio discretamente a hinata esperando que esa última cualidad en naruto cambie de buena forma a la oji-perla

—Muy bien chicos..¡Empecemos!— gritó kakashi, llamando la atención de su equipo, quienes asintieron en respuesta. —Todo lo que tienen que hacer es luchar contra mi con todo lo que tienen, no se contengan, apliquen todo lo que aprendieron, ¡Eso es todo!— animo, esperando ver los resultados del entrenamiento en cada uno. —Si logran hacer que me rinda, les invitare el almuerzo¿Entendido?.

—Hmp, será muy fácil— dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Tsk, esta vez no fallare— soltó hinata preparada para comenzar.

— Almorzaremos ramen gratis ¡de veras!— sentencio naruto, con una mirada de determinación.

.

.

.

Holaaa!

Tiempo sin vernos, aunque realmente no fue mucho ¿o sí?, bueno para mí fue una eternidad

Aprovecho un minuto de su atención para agradecer a " **Diamante no Mai** " por aconsejarme y darme tips para hacer que mi escritura mejorara considerablemente ¿qué te pareció este capítulo?, ¿mejore un poco?. Esperare tu opinión con ansias, ya verás que mejorare cada vez más, de nuevo GRACIAS.

PD: Ya casi llevamos los 100 reviews, y como recompensa por tomar parte de su tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión, "la persona que deje el review numero 100, ganara inmunidad sobre la historia, puede pedirme lo que sea".. ¡Así es señores lo que sea!

nah mentira lo que sea ¡no!.. cosas que sean posibles y que "no" cambien la historia¿vale?.. un ejemplo de las cosas que "no" deben pedir es: cambiar la pareja de la historia, hacer revivir los padres de naruto, o cosas parecidas si piden algo imposible, no lo voy a tomar en cuenta y registrare el 101

 **reviews:**

 **jenni.4364:** Me encanta ver tus reviews en cada uno de los capítulos, eres una gran seguidora y eso me anima. Si esta vez también ha sido itachi, ¿no son adorables?, espero saber tu opinión de este capi, se que nos volveremos a leer, besos.

 **hugo17yvm:** ¿apareciste? ya estaba extrañando leerte por aquí, por poco y mando a la policía a buscarte jajaja. Fuiste el segundo pero aun así.. ¡choca los cinco virtuales!. Pronto vendrán las peleas esperalas con ansias. ¿qué tal el capi, te gusto?

 **Denise:** Sip, la pareja oficial es naru-hina ¡lo prometo! sin cruzar los dedos, aunque debo decirte que será un amor lento, ya que debo crear momentos entre estos dos. Mientras tanto iremos descubriendo cual es la promesa de itachi. Ya tengo decidido quienes entrenaran a hinata serán varios. Ya veo que no te gusta el ita-hina pero espero que te haiga gustado este capi, nos leeremos pronto.

 **shiro5580:** Tienes razón y te entiendo, nunca espere tener a ese tipo de personas en mi primer fic, pero eso no importa dejemos todo en el pasado, no te des mala vida por esas personas. ¿te agrado el capi, espero que sí?. nos estamos leyendo, besos

 **PhoebeHDA:** Yeiii, Otra de mis acosadoras jejeje.. ¿un hina-akamaru? jajaja.. tienes unos gustos un poco extraños jajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo, tanto como yo ame escribirlo, nos leeremos pronto, ¡besitos!

 **Yuly:** trato de hacer de este fic algo diferente a los demás, ya que el carácter con el que se desenvuelve hinata aquí hace que sea muy diferente al naru-hina que ya conocemos, eso lo hace diferente (creo XD). ¿qué te parecieron los sentimientos de hina?.. ¡Aquí esta tu tan esperada actualización!, espero que te guste, besos

 **zKunWeeY:** Siii.. fiesta en mi casa, yo invito!, Aunque no les daré la dirección jajaja.

 **Victoria5701:** ¡acertaste!.. el look de hina lo verán luego..¡es una sorpresa! ¿te gustó la conti?

 **lovehina-chan:** Has fallado si era Itachi, aqui está la actualización que tanto esperabas espero que te guste nos leeremos pronto.

 **KnL:** Tienes suerte si habrá pero sera muy poco, aún así espero que te guste. Besos

 **Nere:** Aquí está la conti espero que te guste, disfrútalo y espera al próximo capi

 **sou:** ¡Actualización lista! Disfrútalo

 **alexsennin9999:** Kyaa!.. me encanta que mi historia te agrade, muchas gracias de verdad me haces muy feliz, como vez soy nueva, pero sigo progresando cada vez más, ¿tambien te atrapo este capítulo?

 **maria-chan-luna:** jajaja, ya es muy tarde para un cambio, me mataran si lo hago, y si muero no podre terminar la historia. Veo que te gusta el sasu-hina pero aún así espero que sigas leyendo, nos leeremos pronto, besos.

 **SCARLET.9:** lamento decir que será un naru-hina, pero tranquila tendrán sus momentos "pocos" pero los tendran, aquí está la conti, espero que te guste, besos

 **hina3:** ¿de verdad?.. a partir de ahora serás mi onee-sama, debemos ser gemelas perdidas jajaja.. ¿soñaste con esta historia?.. wuuao ¡debe ser el destino!.. espero que te guste la manera en que se van desarrollando las cosas, nos leeremos pronto hermana, ¡besitos!

Eso es todo por hoy.. Nos estamos leyendo Bye! bye!

tati-hyuuga-chan se despide con muchos besitos.


	9. Una Misión Inesperada

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son creados exclusivamente por Masashi Kishimoto, a mí solo me pertenece la historia

.

.

.

—Hmp, será muy fácil— dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Tsk, esta vez no fallare— soltó hinata preparada para comenzar.

— Almorzaremos ramen gratis ¡de veras!— sentencio naruto, con una mirada de determinación.

Kakashi vio a los tres chicos, hizo una mueca por debajo de la máscara simulando una sonrisa, mientras se sentía orgulloso por el progreso actual que llevaban los gennins, parecían un equipo, pero necesitaban demostrarlo. Naruto no dudo dos veces en atacar, formo los correspondientes sellos para crear su técnica de "multiclones de sombras" y posteriormente los mando directo a atacar al peli-plata quien fácilmente esquivo y elimino cada uno de los clones, pero solo se trataba de una trampa para distraerlo, el naruto original apareció detrás de el para atacarlo, kakashi lo esquivo con un poco de dificultad. Hinata hace los correspondientes sellos y grita "byakugan" para activar su línea sucesoria, se acerca rápidamente justo por delante de kakashi y a través de la palma de su mano deja salir mucha cantidad de chacra para golpear fuertemente algunos de sus puntos, el peli-plata desaparece en una nube de humo al recibir el golpe, hinata sonríe con superioridad, sabía de antemano que se trataba de un clon de sombra, su vista se fija en sasuke gritándole "tres kilómetros hacia el norte".

Sasuke asiente, dando a entender que la había escuchado, realizo los sellos necesarios e inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones podían retener, pocos segundos después, una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada hacia la dirección pautada por hinata, en la cual se encontraba el kakashi original escondido detrás de un árbol, quien debido a que ya no le daba el tiempo suficiente para lograr esquivar la bola de fuego no tuvo más opción que utilizar su técnica de elemento tierra "muro de lodo". Kakashi suspiro aliviado al verse nuevamente seguro, fue entonces que pensó retenidamente en el plan que emplearon sus alumnos: utilizaron a naruto de señuelo para distraerlo, después hinata fue a atacar a su clon para pretender que no se había dado cuenta de que ese no era el original de esa forma lograr tener una ubicación detallada del paradero de él, una vez que sasuke obtiene la información rápidamente lanza su técnica contra el para que no tenga mucho tiempo de escapar.

—Su estrategia es muy buena, pero no es suficiente— hablo kakashi, brotando de la tierra justo detrás de hinata, quien al escuchar la voz de su sensei giro sobre su propio eje para quedar frente a frente, pero ya era muy tarde un kunai iban en dirección hacia ella y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. De repente hinata vio como naruto se posaba rápidamente frente a ella dispuesto a recibir el ataque, no hubo tiempo de hacer ningún otro movimiento y previamente el kunai se posó en el brazo izquierdo de naruto, derramando un poco de sangre por la herida, la oji-perla abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por la acción del rubio.

—Lo ves Hinata— dijo naruto sin voltearse a verla a los ojos, sacándose el kunai de su brazo izquierdo con ayuda del derecho haciendo que de la herida brotara aún más sangre. —Prometí que la próxima vez te protegería— continuo, girando la cabeza a un lado y dedicándole una gran sonrisa zorruna. —A partir de ahora puedes confiar en mi ¡No lo dudes!

— ¿Eres idiota o qué?— Pregunto hinata frunciendo el ceño. —¡Con esa herida no podrás pelear y serás un estorbo para el equipo!

— ¿Qué?... Esto— hablo nuevamente naruto señalando la herida con rostro de confusión. —Esto no es nada ¡es solo un rasguño! ¡De veras!

—Naruto, fue realmente grandioso lo que hiciste— agrego kakashi acercándose a donde estaba los chicos y viendo la herida en el brazo de naruto. —Pero si sigues perdiendo sangre, morirás.

— ¿Quee?— grito naruto asustado. —¡No!...¡no! aun soy muy joven para morir— continuaba gritando moviéndose de un lado a otro desesperado.

—No seas dobe Naruto, si te mueves mucho perderás más sangre— soltó sasuke sin ninguna delicadeza, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tsk, será mejor que paremos el sangrado— hinata agarro a naruto del brazo herido y lo atrajo hacia ella, con ayuda de una de sus manos libres saco de su kit de armas unas vendas y se las coloco a naruto en la herida cuidadosamente. En el fondo hinata sabía que era una forma de agradecerle lo que el hiso por ella.

—Hinata— llamo el jounin, recibiendo como respuesta un cabeceo por parte de la aludida para informarle que lo estaba escuchando. — ¿sabes ninjutsu medico?

—No— respondió secamente la oji-perla terminando de amarrar las vendas

—Ya veo, entonces tendremos que ir al hospital, o la herida de naruto se podría infectar— aclaro, sacando de kit de armas su libro de portada anaranjada

—Hmp, ¿pero que pasara con el entrenamiento?— pregunto sasuke desorientado.

— ¡Me rindo!— dijo kakashi mientras despegaba su vista del libro. —Felicidades equipo, han finalizado completamente el entrenamiento con éxito.

—Pero no hicimos nada— recalco hinata

—Te equivocas, Hinata— hablo nuevamente el jounin mirando a hinata. —Cada uno uso sus conocimientos y habilidades para trabajar en grupo, eso era lo que quería, pudieron idear un plan sin necesidad de palabras solo con mirarse y ya sabían que hacer ¡eso es un equipo!, de eso se trataba todo.

—siiii, lo logramos, somos los mejores ¡Dattebayo!— Grito naruto dando saltos de aquí para allá muy emocionado. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, y hinata se mantuvo callada.

—Naruto, deja de moverte abrirás mas la herida— advirtió kakashi. Naruto paro en seco y se vio la herida de su brazo como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

—Me había olvidado de la herida, ya ni siquiera me duele— dijo el rubio honestamente rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa zorruna. —Debe ser porque hinata-chan me coloco esta venda.

—Déjame ver la herida— dijo kakashi mientras le quitaba las vendas, le parecía muy extraño que ya no le doliera un corte con un cuchillo kunai es muy doloroso, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que la herida se estaba sellando por si sola. Debe ser por el poder del kyuubi, pensó kakashi para posteriormente volver a colocarle las vendas. —No es necesario ir al hospital, la herida no es tan grave.

—Bueno, entonces que estamos esperando vayamos a almorzar ramen— recordó naruto ignorando el estado de su herida

—No tiene que ser ramen, vallamos al restaurante de BBQ— sasuke le llevo la contraria a naruto.

—Por supuesto que no, hinata-chan tu también quieres ramen ¿verdad?— Naruto intento convencer a la oji-perla

—Carne suena bien— respondió la hyuuga ignorando el llanto del Uzumaki

—bien, ya está decidido iremos al BBQ— anuncio kakashi, viendo el aura de depresión alrededor de naruto. —Pero antes...¿Porque no se quitan las pesas?.

Los tres gennins vieron con rostro de confusión a su profesor, quien le hacía señas para que se vieran sus muñequeras y sus tobilleras de mallas, fue entonces que entendieron de que hablaba kakashi, ninguno recordaba el peso extra que llevaban encima, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del aumento de presión que hacían las pesas cuando utilizaban chacra, ya se habían adaptado a llevarlas encima. Se las quitaron una por una, cuando estuvieron completamente libres de las pesas los tres miembros del equipo siete abrieron los ojos como platos, sentían como si les hubieran quitado una enorme piedra de los hombros se sentían completamente livianos.

— ¿Qué tal?— pregunto el jounin divertido por las reacciones de cada uno. —Porque no hacen una prueba de su capacidad— aconsejo, señalando con su dedo hacia un árbol un poco alejado. —Quiero que corran hacia ese árbol lo más rápido que puedan.

los tres asintieron y obedecieron a su maestro en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban en el lugar indicado por kakashi, muy impresionados por la velocidad que habían adquirido, kakashi al ver los rostros de asombro de sus alumnos camino al lugar en donde se encontraban sacando en el camino tres hojas de su kit de armas, cuando ya estaba justo al frente les dio una hoja a cada integrante del equipo

—Sé que es un poco repentino, pero los recomendé para los exámenes chunnin, a los tres, esas son las solicitudes— Explico el jounin señalando las hojas. —Es voluntario, depende de ustedes, si no se sienten listos pueden esperar hasta el próximo año.

— ¿Exámenes chunnin?— Pregunto sasuke para confirmar que había escuchado bien

—Así es— Respondió kakashi. —Si quieren presentar los exámenes firmen la solicitud y vallan al salón 301 de la academia, a las tres de la tarde, dentro de cinco dias, es todo.

—Siii... ¡Exámenes chunnin!, ¡exámenes chunnin!— Gritaba naruto emocionado.

¿Exámenes chunnin?, es mi oportunidad de pelear con personas muy fuertes, de esa forma podré demostrar lo fuerte que me he vuelto, de esa forma podré cumplir mi venganza, ¡ya estoy cerca de matarte...prepárate Neji Hyuuga!, pensaba la hyuuga mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos en forma de puños, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo— Informo el peli-plata. —Ya es medio día será mejor que vallamos a almorzar.

Los tres gennins asintieron y junto con su maestro agarraron sus correspondientes cosas y se marcharon.

.

.

.

El equipo siete, después de haber cumplido satisfactoriamente su entrenamiento fueron a buscar lo que sus estómagos clamaban a gritos: comida. Caminaban por las calles de Konoha en dirección al restaurant de BBQ, Naruto suplicaba que almorzaran ramen, sasuke se negaba rotundamente burlándose de su compañero, hinata mantenía el ceño fruncido molesta por el alboroto de su equipo, kakashi caminaba con la vista fija en su libro icha icha. Ya estaban en la entrada de la tienda de BBQ, el delicioso aroma de la comida se podía oler a distancia, y gritos del interior de la tienda llegaron a los oídos del equipo antes de entrar

—Aleja ese perro pulgoso de mi comida— se quejaba una voz femenina

—Akamaru, puede comer lo que sea, y ¡no es pulgoso! ¿A que si compañero?— rebatió una voz masculina seguido después de un ladrido de un perro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sudo frio, al reconocer la voz femenina. ¿Esa es la voz de esa molesta chica de cabello rosa?, se preguntó mentalmente, maldiciendo su suerte. Sasuke al igual que su hermano Itachi eran muy codiciados entre el género femenino, llegando a tener incluso un club de fans liderado por Sakura Haruno y Ino Yamanaka, siendo estas últimas las principales acosadoras de los hermanos Uchiha.

—En este lugar hay muchas personas, mejor vamos a comer ramen— Se excusó el azabache intentando escapar rápidamente de ese lugar.

—Ramen, suena bien— dijo rápidamente hinata al escuchar los gritos que provenían del local. La hyuuga por ser la mejor en todo lo que hacía en la academia, y por ser la única sobreviviente de un clan poderoso, llamaba mucho la atención entre el género masculino, en el que estaba incluido cierto "chico perro", quien en varias ocasiones le obsequiaba flores o chocolates, o la invitaba a salir en una cita, siendo rechazado al instante de una manera fría por parte de la oji-perla, pero siempre seguía insistiendo.

Naruto quien había escuchado los gritos pero no le presto atención, al principio estaba muy confundido por el actuar de sus compañeros, incluso pensó que hasta parecían hermanos al verlos fruncir el ceño, y actuar como si estuvieran escondiendo algo, pero dejo toda sospecha atrás al escuchar la palabra "ramen" salir de las bocas de sus camaradas. Estaba a punto de retirarse de ese lugar para ir a ichiraku ramen, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar otros gritos dentro del local.

—Sakura, porque no regañas a Shino, el también trae esos insectos— gruñe la misma voz masculina

—Al menos el, tiene esos insectos ocultos, y es más callado que tu idiota— responde e insulta a su compañero la identificada como Sakura

—Se equivocan chicos— habla ahora otra voz masculina más calmada y misteriosa. —Mis amiguitos no son "insectos", son especies raras de escarabajos paracitos.

¿Es Sakura? se preguntó naruto mentalmente, caminando hacia la entrada del restaurant, si es Sakura, que suerte tengo, pensó nuevamente al ver una cabellera rosa resaltar sobre los demás, Si almorzamos juntos seria como una cita, a lo mejor escucho que yo vendría aquí a comer, debe estar esperándome, volvió a pensar y sin decir ninguna palabra a su equipo fue hasta la mesa en donde estaban los causantes de los gritos

—¡Sakura-chan! ya llegue— grito naruto muy emocionado, a una chica de cabello largo y un color rosa muy particular, levantando su mano derecha y agitándola levemente a manera de saludo.

Kakashi, sasuke y hinata no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo, de todas formas eran ellos los que querían ir a ese restaurant desde un principio. Sakura al escuchar que la llamaban levanto la mirada, y vio como un rubio se acercaba a ella muy feliz, pero no le presto demasiada atención ya que atrás de él, se encontraba sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— grito esta vez Sakura, levantándose de su asiento y empujando a naruto en el camino, para llegar al lugar donde estaba el aludido y sujetarlo de un brazo. — ¿Viniste a verme?

—Hmp, Por supuesto que no, ¡aléjate!— gruño el azabache, intentado liberarse del agarre de Sakura quien se rehusaba a soltarlo, sasuke suspiro notoriamente molesto pero termina por ignorarla, viendo la sonrisa ladina y burlona de su compañera de equipo

—Heey hinata, ya que estas aquí, salgamos y tengamos una cita— Grita desde su asiento un chico con unas extrañas marcas rojas en cada lado de sus mejillas llamado Kiba, escondido en el pecho, entre su chaqueta estaba su mejor amigo Akamaru. Hinata frunce aún más el ceño y lo ignora, ahora era el turno de sasuke para burlarse de su compañera.

Sakura "arrastra" a sasuke y prácticamente lo obliga a sentarse en una de las sillas al lado de ella, al frente de ellos se encontraba Kiba, Akamaru, y Shino. Naruto maldice mentalmente a sasuke y muy deprimido se sienta al otro lado de Kiba, siendo regañado por el amante de los perros, ya que quería que hinata se sentara ahí. Hinata se resignó, ya que tenía mucha hambre se sentó al otro lado de sasuke para estar lo suficientemente alejada del chico perro.

El lugar donde se encontraban los gennins, contaba con una mesa larga y dos asientos largos en los que se podían sentar hasta cinco personas, cada uno de los asientos se encontraban ubicados en los lados largos de la mesa. En uno de los asientos estaba Shino, Kiba con Akamaru, y naruto, los tres deprimidos por ser ignorados. En el otro asiento estaban Sakura, Sasuke, y Hinata, Sakura aún se aferraba a un brazo del azabache, Sasuke estaba enojado por esa acción, y hinata miraba a Kiba fríamente para que no se haga falsas esperanzas.

—Veo que se llevan muy bien— dice kakashi llegando a la mesa, había ido a pedir la comida de su equipo encontrándose en el camino con la sensei del equipo 8, Kurenai, quien ya estaba pagando la cuenta que su equipo consumió.

—Sera mejor que nos marchemos chicos— le ordena Kurenai a su equipo.

— ¿Qué?… Por qué tan rápido?— pregunta Sakura, deprimida por no querer separarse del azabache

—Quedémonos un rato más— habla Kiba intentando convencer a su maestra, seguido de un ladrido por parte de su compañero y mejor amigo Akamaru.

—Seguramente tiene una cita con asuma-sensei— opina Shino acomodándose las gafas que traía puestas

Kurenai se sorprende, y después se ruboriza levemente, se voltea rápidamente dándole la espalda a su equipo para que no notaran su rubor, preguntándose mentalmente como se enteraron de su relación con asuma, ya un poco más calmada se vuelve a voltear para ver fijamente a su equipo colocar las manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra y fruncir el ceño simulando molestia y autoridad. Sakura, Kiba y Shino se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, no era bueno hacer molestar a su maestra, de ser así su entrenamiento sería fatal, ya habían tenido una dolorosa experiencia. El equipo 8 se despide y se marchan.

Hinata y sasuke suspiraron aliviados por quitarse un peso de encima, por otro lado naruto fulmina con su mirada a sasuke por robarse toda la atención de Sakura. Todo el almuerzo transcurre normalmente, naruto peleando o desafiando a sasuke en todo lo que hacía, sasuke le ganaba en todo, hinata molesta por el alboroto y comportamiento de sus compañeros y kakashi rezando para que no coman mucho y no exceder demasiado la cuenta.

Después de almorzar, su tarde libre se ve interrumpida, ya que de camino a sus correspondientes casas el equipo 7 fue solicitado por el actual Hokage, Sarutobi, para informarles sobre una importante misión, que tenían que cumplir.

En la torre Hokage:

—¿Nos mandó a llamar lord Hokage— Pregunto kakashi con mucho respeto

—Así es kakashi, tengo una importante misión que asignarles, espero que no tengan ningún inconveniente, ya que los exámenes chunnin se acercan— Responde el tercer Hokage. —Es una misión rango C, se trata de capturar a unos bandidos que roban joyas y demás objetos de valor a civiles.

—No, está bien los chicos ya están preparados para los exámenes... ¿Capturar bandidos?—Niega y después pregunta el peli-plata confundido. — ¿De estas misiones no se encarga la policía de Konoha?

—Exacto, pero muchos se encuentran en misiones confidenciales, me comunicare para ver quien se encuentra disponible— dice el Hokage, agarrando un documento y entregándoselo a kakashi. —Toda la información y datos de la misión se encuentra aquí, partirán mañana a primera hora máximo les llevara tres días, pueden retirarse

Kakashi asiente, y antes de salir se inclina levemente haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto. Naruto, Hinata, y Sasuke, permanecieron callados atento a la explicación de su próxima misión fuera de la aldea, estaban muy emocionados por demostrar los frutos de su entrenamiento, Por otro lado sasuke pensaba quien podría asistir como policía a la misión, y rezaba para que no fuera su hermano. Cada uno se despidió, y se marcharon a sus casas a descansar y prepararse para la misión

.

.

.

En la entrada de Konoha listos para partir, se encontraba Kakashi, Hinata y Naruto esperando al resto del equipo, minutos después apareció Sasuke notoriamente molesto acompañado por su hermano mayor Itachi

—Buenos días— Saluda Itachi al grupo en general, con una amable sonrisa característica de él.

—Itachi nii-san ¿nos acompañara en esta misión?— Naruto fue el primero en preguntar, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del aludido.

—Muy bien, si ya estamos todos será mejor que nos marchemos— ordena kakashi después de saludar a Itachi, preguntándose mentalmente porque razón iria el encargado de la policía a una misión de rango c.

Todos asienten a la orden dada, y se marchan a realizar la misión asignada, Sin saber el peligro que los espera y la aventura que están por vivir...

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué tal el capi?...si, si lo sé, le falto acción pero creo que el equipo necesitaba un poco de descanso ¿no?... Pero no se preocupen lo bueno viene en el próximo capitulillo. Tambien se que que esta demasiado corto (no me maten), el otro sera tan largo que se cansaran de leer (no prometo nada).

PD: el review número 100 es... Knicky Ouji quien lo diría, ¡FELICIDADES!

review:

maria-chan-luna: Hola! jajaja creo que advertí que todos los capítulos no serían tan largos, pero hago el intento por hacerlos largos y actualizar de forma rápida y eficiente. M e preguntaste ¿Cómo hará Sakura para integrarse en un equipo de rastreo con las habilidades de Kiba y Shino?... Al inicio de mi historia como pudiste observar en este capi, el equipo 8 no se llevara muy bien (bueno aunque pensándolo bien, ningún equipo al principio se lleva bien) pero a medida que va pasando el tiempo y van entrenando juntos crearan sus propias estrategias para trabajar en equipo, además de que Sakura será la ninja médico del equipo (obvio) no necesitara presentarse mucho en las batallas ya que si sale herida no tendrán apoyo médico. Con respecto al equipo de rastreo, creo que con las habilidades de Kiba, Shino y Akamaru será necesario, de no ser así, solo integramos al equipo 7 como apoyo XD. o eso es lo que creo, si lo había pensado pero no le tome mucha importancia. Esa es mi opinión... en fin, espero que te haiga gustado este capi, si tienes más preguntas al respecto házmelas saber no tengo ningún problema al darte mi opinión, al contrario me haces indagar acerca del tema... Besos nos estamos leyendo.

Denise: No te preocupes ya aclare ese tema, de todas maneras no lo iba a hacer. Espero que haigas disfrutado la historia, Besos.

iris: Hinata será muy fuerte, pero ni sasuke, ni naruto se quedaran atrás. Si me pides mi opinión de quien será más fuerte diría que Hinata, pues cuando se marche de la aldea no será muy fácil para naruto y sasuke intentar traerla de vuelta, bueno al menos eso es lo que creo. Además quiero escribir algo diferente a lo que siempre leemos: una hinata tímida y débil, pues no, en mi historia no será así, muy pocas veces se da la ocasión de leer a una hinata decidida, fuerte, y segura de sí misma. Y eso es lo que quiero. Bueno eso es todo, disfruta la historia, Nos estamos leyendo, Bye

jenni.4364: Aquí otro capi, que a mi parecer también es algo débil, pero no importa prometo que para el siguiente habrá mas acción y secretos por descubrir, o tal vez más dudas ya lo veras. Me preguntaste si Obito/Madara seguirá siendo el malo detrás de todo... creo que lo dejare como un secreto, haría mucho spoiler si dijera algo, pero ya lo tengo todo planeado y calculado, te dejare con las dudas (wuajajaja soy malvada, ok no). ¿Lemon? déjame ver, no prometo nada, primero: es mi primera historia y ciento que no estoy mentalmente preparada para un derrame nasal, XD, y segundo: me imagino que muchos de los que leen esta historia no les gusta mucho el lemon, o eso pienso, de todas maneras lo pensare. ¿Sasuke soltero?, bueno creo que aún es muy pronto para pensar en ello la historia será un poco larga. Creo que ya estas pidiendo mucho (nah, mentira) me encanta que me des tu opinión e ideas. Con respecto a que hinata sea descendiente de hamura, y que logre activar el tenseigan, ya me lo habían planteado y si, si te poder asegurar que tu petición sea segura. Si aquí los nuevos sannin será Hinata, sasuke, y naruto, ya tengo pensado en como sasuke conseguirá su poder, pero no te lo dire (maldad a nivel dios hahaha). Sobre la invocación de hinata, aún no lo he pensado con claridad pero quiero que sea fuerte al igual que ella, y como hina, aprenderá los cinco elementos quiero que lo que sea que invoque también los controle ¿qué opinas?..¿Alguna idea?. Bueno, espero que aun te queden uñas para la continuación jajaja. Nos leeremos pronto, besos

narusaku: También me gustan esas parejas a excepción el narusaku, no sé porque, pero nunca me ha gustado (no me mates jajaja). Además tampoco soy muy amante del sasusaku, la historia tiene que ser muy buena para leerla, ¿qué te pareció el capi?, Nos leeremos pronto, besos

shiro5580: espero no fundirte el cerebro, ya pronto veremos qué es lo que pasa por mi loca mente XD. Lamento decirte que a este capi también le faltó algo de pelea, pero para el próximo habrá y de la buena jajaja, no te preocupes hinata tendrá que buscar poder y para ello necesitara irse ¿pero con quién? tal vez con orochimaru o... ok ya, mucho spoiler. Y que sería de esta historia sin la parte shippuden, a mi parecer esa parte es la mejor que es donde se expresan más los sentimientos de cada personaje, pero por ahora vamos comenzando por ahora me concentrare en volver muy fuerte a hinata. Jajajaja, veo que formas parte del club de las acosadoras de los hermanos Uchiha, es más, creo que eres más la líder que Sakura e Ino. Nos leeremos pronto, besos, Bye!

hugo17yvm: ¿Cuando cumples años? bueno, no se, si ya paso la fecha pero si quieres mi opinion entre una pc o una tablet, diria que es mejor la pc, bueno dependiendo si es una lapto o una de casa. ¿Porque prefiero la pc?simple, por experiencia propia, en mi cumple años numero 15, mis padres me compraron ambas una (tablet y una lapto), la tablet aunque es mas comoda y facil de transportar ademas de que tambien es mas divertida, sin contar que tambien tiene la posibilidad de cumplir la funcion ordenador/telefono (bueno, la mia era asi), es mucho mas delicada, al año se me cayo y se partio la pantalla, desde ese momento adios tablet. En cambio la lapto, me ha sido de muchisima utilidad, la puedo utilizar de muchas formas, y nunca me ha dado dolores de cabeza (al menos eso creo), te va a durar mucho mas, la mia ya ha llevado infinidades de golpes, y aqui estoy con ella escriniendo un fanfics, bueno pero eso es solo mi opinion, cada quien tiene diferentes gustos, elige la que mas te parezca apropiada para ti, nos leeremos pronto.

PhoebeHDA: jajajaja algo así, no estás del todo equivocada... ¿pero, porque se lo pidió?... pronto lo veremos.

Knicky Ouji: ¿Aun votas por el sasu-hina? fiiiu que alivio menos mal y advertí que las parejas no se podían cambiar... Porque has sido el comentario número 100 (Felicidades)... Ya sé que tu mayor deseo es que sea sasu-hina pero en este punto ya es casi imposible (muchos me mataran si lo hago, y tendré una múltiple muerte).. ¿Eso es lo quieres?.. una escena exclusiva entre sasuke y hinata, donde haiga un beso accidental, dime y veré que hago, (ya me parezco al genio de aladin).. Esperare con ansias tu petición, nos leeremos, Bye.

claritza: Estuviste cerca pero bueh, lo que me pides no es tan imposible.. sobre el viaje a mundo de RTN ya me lo habían sugerido, pero tengo un par de inconvenientes, ya pensare como resolverlos, pronto lo leerás espéralo con ansias, pero no te comas todas las uñas (es malo para la salud jajaja). Saludos, y besos

dark: ¿30 votos? eso es trampa hahaha, pero bueno ya las votaciones cerraron, pero bueno, al menos veras al sexy de sasuke coqueteándole a hinata discretamente (ya sabes por el orgullo Uchiha) y bueno mi hina, ignorándolo (solo a ella se le ocurre ignorarlo)..Además alégrate de que el review número 100 es fan sasu-hina. Vamos a ver que pide jejeeje, nos leeremos pronto, Bye

Eileen Balserion: ¿de verdad?... Qué bueno, me encanta leerlo de tu parte me hace sentir muy bien, esta es mi primera historia y realmente no sé, si la escribo bien o no, pero lo más importante es que los que la leas les guste y la entiendan. Aunque no lo creas yo también pensaba en una escena igual, (creo, que la mendiga pervertida soy yo jajaja) me alegra que me la pidas, tratare de hacerla, no sé cómo, pero ya veré, Nos leeremos prontos, Bye

alexsennin9999: ¿tan obvio fue? pensé que al menos varios no apostarían por el mismo, pero veo que están muy pendientes de cada letra jajaja. Waoo, que comes que adivinas, Así es, kakashi los estaba preparando para los exámenes chunnin, bueno la reacción de las pesas no fue tan torpe por parte de naruto, cómo pudiste leer los tres ya se acostumbraron a usarlas, pero es obvio que naruto adquirió más velocidad que los demás, ya que gracias al chacra del kyuubi, las pesas eran más pesadas que las de Sasuke y hinata. Gracias por tu apoyo, ya se, a quien le preguntare si tengo alguna duda, besos, nos estamos leyendo, Bye.

hina3: hola de nuevo hermana, si a mí también me encantan las parejas que tengan que ver con Hina, ya muchos me piden un momento sasu-hina, bueno yo creo que habrá alguna escenilla por ahí con toquecitos de esta pareja, ya que el comentario numero 100 pide una escena exclusiva de sasuke con hinata, ya veremos qué es lo que me pide. De todas manera prometo que habrá pero no a niveles muy altos, bueno eso es todo hermana de otra madre, nos estamos leyendo, besos

Agradecimientos a: betty, johny, noa, charmed, naruto, , minerva, Antonia, naruto, minanaru, mia, Angel, chema, que aunque no me pregunten nada , aun así me dan sus ánimos y apoyos para que actualice rápido, aquí está el capítulo 9, disfrútelo.

Eso es todo por hoy, Nos estamos leyendo Bye, Bye.

atte.: Tati-hyuuga-chan


End file.
